The Fox Reborn
by Kento-hish17
Summary: What if Naruto had the rinnegan and byakugan? What if Kyuubi was his sensei? What if all the jinchuriki sans Naruto and Gaara were completely different? Strong, smart, powerful Naruto. NOT all powerful or godlike in the slightest. Jinchuriki 2-8 are OCs and some bijuu will be different. This is my first fanfiction so... be gentle. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Rewrite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Lets begin!

There he laid. His friend. His rival. His teammate. Uchiha Sasuke... was dead. He died protecting the "dobe" of their class in this ice dome of their faux hunter nin opponent with an apparent kekkei genkai.

"Why...?" Naruto whispered as hot tears streamed down his face.

"Is this the first time a comrade of yours has died?" Haku questioned as she retreated into an ice mirror. "Such is the path of ninja."

"Shut up..." Naruto whispered hoarsely as his body trembled and steam formed in a circle around his feet and soon blazing red chakra as the senbon lodged in his body shot out and all his wounds healed as he crouched on all fours, his face shadowed by his blonde hair but teeth gritted in sheer rage and anger.

_'What chakra is this?! His wounds healed like they were never there! Who... what is he?!' _Haku thought in fear as the killing intent washed over her in waves.

**"I'm gonna kill you!" **Naruto roared in a demonic voice as he turned to face Haku. But she noticed something odd about his eyes. They were red with a grey tinge and 3 concentric circles around the now slitted pupil.

(Kakashi and Zabuza's fight)

'What is this? Is this Zabuza?! No... this feeling is too foul even for him. Could it be the seal?!' Kakashi thought frantically but calmed himself soon and decided to finish his fight with Zabuza, seeing him as a more immediate threat. He pulled out and unraveled a summoning scroll and dipped his thumb in his chest wound from Zabuza's giant cleaver and wiped it across the length of the scroll then proceeded to slam his palms on the ground. **"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu!" **Soon a loud cry was heard from Zabuza as the mist soon dispelled, revealing the Demon of the Mist bound by variously sized dogs ensnaring him in their jaws.

"This is the end for you Zabuza..." Kakashi said as he formed a series of hand signs then held his clenched hand down to the ground as he left hand holds his wrist and soon his hand crackles with lightning chakra.

(Naruto and Haku)

Naruto, in his rage of seeing the closest thing to a friend he had dead, roared out and the sheer force of it knocks Haku out of her ice mirror and shatters some of the others. Before she could run, a strange force pulls her body to Naruto with his fist reared back and, with a resounding crack, face became acquainted with fist, as Haku flew back 5 feet from Naruto's punch. Soon Haku, though stumbling, rose up, showing her hunter nin mask with a crack that threatened to split it as it chips slightly, and promptly threw a volley of senbon towards the raging jinchuriki, but with another roar and what seemed to be the opposite of the forced that pulled her to him, burst from Naruto, creating a shallow crater around him and knocking the senbon away. He then ran at her on all fours like an Inuzuka. Once he was within 5 feet of her, he stood up into a ran and reared his fist back again as Haku's broken mask fell, showing her face and closed eyes awaiting the strike that would surely end her life, but it never came.

Slowly, Haku opened her eyes to see Naruto's fist not 2 inches from her face and a still Naruto with his head hanging, his spiky locks obscuring his face again.

"Its you... The girl from the forest..." Naruto whispered, sounding somewhat hurt.

"Why did you stop? I murdered your comrade and you spare me?!" Haku all but yelled at the young boy, noticing him cringe slightly at the volume of her voice.

Naruto shakily turned his head to see his fallen comrade and, with renewed anger, continued the path of his fist, although the force behind it was substantially less due to the proximity and rather haphazard decision, sending her back barely a foot. On the ground she coughed blood from the attack before. Looking up slightly, she see's Naruto looking down at her with a somber look with oddly grey rippled eyes.

"You think under different circumstances we would've been... friends?" He asked solemnly looking down at her.

Before she could react, though, they heard a loud crackling in the vicinity. Haku's 'tool senses' tingled, telling her to aid Zabuza-sama, ignoring Naruto's cries of protest for her to stop. Soon he gave chase and saw Kakashi ready to plunge his **Raikiri **into Zabuza to grace him with Death's embrace. He kicked off to do so and just before he could, Haku jumped in front of him to take the blow for her master. But unexpectedly, Naruto jumped in front of _her_, taking the attack right in the heart. His eyes dulled and emptied immediately. A number of things happened in the seconds that followed. Kakashi, realizing he just killed his own student and last remnant of his late sensei, widened his eyes in fear and shock then shook as sadness and regret overtook him. Haku and Zabuza both shared a shocked expression, seeing their supposed enemy give his life for them. And a slow clapping is heard from the other side of the bridge.

Chapter 1 end.

Just fixing some translations, dialogue, punctuation, minor things that drive my non-OCD crazy.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So yeah, lot of positive feedback from the first chapter. I am blown away that so many of you guys like/actually wanna see how this story goes. A few favorites, a lot of alerts, and one review. Trust me, that is… one more than I expected. But seriously, thank you. Now for this story I'm gonna need a good Beta and someone for Japanese translations. So anyone who can help or direct me to someone who can, please PM me. I know very few actual jutsu in Japanese. Now just one last thing, since the jinchuriki 2-8 will be OCs, let me know if you want me to state what they are here or if you want them to remain a surprise until their reveal. Until then, let Chapter 2 Begin!

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

There he stood. Naruto Uzumaki, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, with his sensei's arm through his heart. He was most definitely dead; the light faded from his eyes and his body limp against his sensei. Zabuza and Haku stand, shocked, at their enemy, let alone a complete stranger, taking a fatal blow for them. Kakashi stood shell-shocked that he was the cause of his most promising students' death; sure, the Uchiha had promise but he stunted himself with his revenge kick. And the Haruno, forget about it. But Naruto… he showed true determination to prove everyone wrong. Now… he's dead. Because of him. Inside his mind, Kakashi was beyond devastated; his mind had devolved to an unintelligible mess. Soon, his outside body reflected his mind as he fell to his knees, his arm now out of his students torso and said student now limply laying against him as tears fell from both his eyes, though his covered sharingan's tears merely soaked the cloth of his hitae-ate, unhindered. Gato stood at the end of the bridge, behind his army of mercenaries, smirking, seeing the stupid ninja that dared defy him just kill one of their own. How stupid. Now he just watches these weak fools fall apart 'cause some snot-nosed kid decided to be a hero and get himself killed. At least he saved that supposed "demon's" bitch. He's wanted to get her back for breaking his wrist. She'd make a good whore, along with that pinked haired one and the old man's daughter. He started clapping slowly at the "entertainment," drawing everyone's attention to him and smirking at their widening eyes seeing his army of thugs.

"Thanks for the show, kiddies, really. Pretty dumb of that kid to get himself killed for the two-bit demon I promised to pay a fortune for. Eh, I was planning to kill him after this job anyway," Gato said, smirking, revealing his intentions for Zabuza.

Zabuza, as can be predicted, was absolutely livid. This little piece of shit wasn't gonna pay him? And _kill _him? Him; the Demon of the Mist! Oh, he'll pay…

"Gato, you traitorous bastard! You weren't gonna pay us?! I should punt your short ass over the edge of the bridge and let you drown!" Zabuza all but roared at the pint sized devil.

"Oh I'm so scared. Whatever will I do? The Demon of the Mist is gonna get me!" Gato said, sarcasm just dripping off his voice. He then just smirked and chuckled, then laughed to the sky like a madman. "You couldn't scare a kitten! 'Demon of the Mist' indeed! You're a waste of money! Boys…" He gestures to his army of thugs. "…take care of the-" He's interrupted by a huge wave of killing intent and sheer power washing over the bridge from the body of the child who gave his life for the Demon and his apprentice.

**(Same time as initial reactions of Naruto's death, Inside Mindscape)**

He floated in whiteness. Empty whiteness. There was nothing for as far as he could see. He felt detached from himself. He remembered what happened before he appeared here. Sasuke died… Everything went red… He woke up to see himself almost punching that girl; Haku, if he remembered. Then he asked if in another time they could've been friends. But she ran to save her boss. Then he ran to save her. Kakashi… Lightning… Pain. Lots of pain. Then… nothing. He appeared here. He looked around. Then, thought impossible from the blinding whiteness of wherever he is, a bright light shone, overshadowing any of the light from this empty space. He covered his eyes. Then, when he was sure the light died down, he slowly moved his arms as he realizes he's now sitting on the "floor." He looked up to see a figure that can only be described as beautiful. Her blonde hair, bordering white, flowed down to the small of her back. He flawless porcelain skin held no blemish. Her kimono was white with a noticeable blue tinge that flowed to covering her feet and had a cut halfway down her arms to let the sleeves hang down. The kimono tried, in vain, to hold back her more than generous bust. She smiled softly at the blonde child, like a mother.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said with the most soothing voice ever. Said blonde blushed at her looks and her voice and he felt all his worries melt away.

"Wh-who're you?" He stuttered, blush still prominent.

"You are in Limbo, Naruto-kun." She said with a smile as Naruto's blush shattered as his face took on a terrified visage.

"I'm dead?!" He all but yelled as tears welled up in his eyes. His dreams, his friends, his sensei… All gone just in an instant. But at least that nice girl he met is still alive. He smiled ever so slightly at that fact.

"No, I said you're in Limbo. Trust me, Naruto-kun, when I say you are far too important for us to let you die now." She said, keeping that motherly smile on her face.

Here, Naruto's scared face changed to one of confusion. "Us? Who's 'us'? And who're you? And if I'm not dead, then what's happening? What do you mean I'm too important to die?" He bombarded her with questions as she just giggled slightly at the blondes enthusiasm to know what the hell is going on.

"I'll answer those questions in a special order. First, what's happening is your mind is being held here as your body is being healed by the Kyuubi." She answered him.

Naruto was shocked that this complete, albeit beautiful, stranger knew about the Kyuubi. Before he could ask how she knew that, she held a hand up to stop him from asking, so as to not be interrupted.

"Second, I am Kami." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Here, Naruto's brain just stopped. He was 'not' dead and he was talking to _the _Kami. The same Kami viewed as the god of gods. Then he noticed she was kneeling down and an inch from his face. His eyes drifted downward and he caught a glimpse of her ample cleavage. He was propelled back with a nosebleed.

She giggled at his antics and went over to him and sat on her heels and held his head in her lap, wiping the blood and letting him sleep off the shock. About an hour later, he woke up to the bottom view of her bust and he felt another nosebleed coming on until her voice rang in his ears.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun. We can't have you passing out again." She said with a slight giggle as he got up and out of her grasp and sat across from her.

"S-sorry, Kami-sama." He stuttered, fighting down a blush.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Does someone have a crush on Kami?" She said teasingly and giggled like crazy when his blush went nuclear, putting a tomato to shame. She decided to continue her answering of his questions from before. "But yes, I _am _Kami. And what I meant by us is my brothers Yami, Shinigami, and I. We have great expectations of you Naruto-kun." She said, trying to sound professional but failing miserably, still stifling giggles as Naruto's blush was still prominent.

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer. He was confused about the whole thing.

She giggled a bit at his cluelessness and decided to fill him in on the details. "To put it simply, Naruto, you are the Child of Prophecy. You will be expected to free this world from the age-old cycle of pain and hate."

Naruto gasped at hearing that the 3 most powerful entities in existence made expected so much of him. He was 12! What can he do?!

"I'm 12! What can I do?!" See?

She giggled at his reply '_As was expected.' _She thought to herself. "Trust me, Naruto-kun, you won't be expected to do all this right off the bat. You will be trained in how to do this by a very special person. I'm sure you noticed that your eyes have been stinging ever so slightly." She said to him.

Come to think of it, he _did _notice his eyes stung a bit. He noticed it vehemently when he went berserk on Haku. As he thought over it, a piece of the empty whiteness condensed in front of his face and shined, turning into a mirror so he can see what was the problem. He gasped at what he saw; his usual cerulean blue eyes, now a light purple bordering on grey, and concentric circles around the dilated pupil to the edges of his eyes, eliminating the sclera as well. "What the heck?!" Was his reaction to this change in his eyes.

She giggled once again at his reaction. "That is the Rinnegan. It is the Kekkei Genkai of what your people called the Rikudo Sennin." She told him.

He gasped once again at hearing he had the eyes of the most powerful person in history. The man who _created _jutsu and shinobi and everything in between.

"Th-the Rikudo Sennin?!" He yelled in sheer shock and awe at his own eyes.

She just nodded. "Yes, him. Now, that's not the only gift you will receive. Once you return to your friends on the bridge, your body will change drastically to accommodate all the power you now hold. But also, I, as Kami, I can give you 1 or 2 more Kekkei Genkai. So which would you like?" She said with that sweet smile.

He gasped again at hearing he'll get not 1 but 2 or 3 Kekkei Genkai like Sasuke and that Haku girl. He thought over what he'd want. _'Which _do _I want?' _He thought.

Ch. 2 End

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Now I am starting a poll. PM me if you want him to have a third Kekkei Genkai and, if so, which? Or you can say not give him a third 'cause he'll be too overpowered. Trust me, I understand your concern. I will _not _make this an overpowered Naruto story. I hate that.

Ja ne!

EDIT

It has come to my attention that I forgot something. For Naruto's possible third Kekkei Genkai, no Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku, mokuton, hyoton, scorch release, blood release, or dust release. Sorry for forgetting.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, everyone. Since the last chapter, I've been thinking. I got just _one _PM on the poll I did. And it reminded me of some restrictions I forgot to mention. A lot of Kekkei Genkai were restricted and it narrowed the list down a lot. So I decided, no third Kekkei Genkai. But what I _did_ choose is for the new 5 tails jinchuriki. Yeah, I switched them up. The first just didn't match the bijuu for it. But now it does. And the Kekkei Genkai is one that seriously needs some love. Oh, and I already have ideas for another story or 2, so look out for those! So without further ado, here's chapter 3!

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Naruto Uzumaki stood before Kami, _the _Kami, contemplating on his choice(s) for her gift to him. As he turned to her, he had a face a determination. She smiled, seeing he made his choice.

"I want the byakugan." He simply said.

She had a visage of confusion. "Why that one? I was sure you'd want something like the sharingan or the hyoton that hunter girl you were fighting had." She asked.

He shook his head. "If I asked for and got the sharingan, teme would have a fit of epic proportions. And the hyoton… I just don't want it. Not that I don't like it, I just don't want to have to explain why I suddenly have the same bloodline as my enemy. So just the byakugan, Kami-sama." He said, bowing. _Bowing._ He was serious.

She quirked an eyebrow in surprise at his show of respect but shrugged her shoulders rather unceremoniously. "Very well then." She said then walked to him and put her soft hands on his head and they glowed for a bit then died down and she stepped back and brought up the mirror from nothingness. She smiled at his gasp at seeing his once cerulean eyes turn pupil less and lavender as the veins bulged on his temples.

'_I know I asked for it but I'm still surprised. I'm so used to my blue eyes. This is gonna take some getting used to.' _He thought.

"Oh, just to help, I made it so you can change your eyes back to normal. Don't wanna raise too many questions, now do we?" She chirped. "Just stop the flow of chakra to your eyes."

He did as told and looked and saw his trademark blue eyes as his foxy grin spread across his face and he jumped into the air. "YATTA!" He whooped happily.

She giggled at his enthusiasm and noticed he started to fade. "Well it looks like it's time to go. Good luck, Naruto-kun. And remember, we expect great things of you." She said as he waved goodbye and faded completely.

**(Bridge)**

He laid on the ground as chakra gathered around his body. It wasn't his normal blue, nor the Kyuubi's red. This was pure white. It spun around him and shot to the sky in a pillar of light as a wave of power and killing intent of a god washed over the bridge. Sakura, the bridge builder Tazuna, and a few of Gato's men kneeled at the pressure of it. '_Wh-what is this?!' _They all thought.

Everyone turned to the pillar of light as it died down and saw, instead of the short, hyperactive blonde they all knew, now stood the new Naruto. A few inches taller, his jumpsuit top torn open to show his somewhat scrawny physique and no wound from the Raikiri he took to the heart for Haku, but the barest of muscles can be seen developing, and on some areas of his chest, there can be seen faint runes of a holy ancient language long forgotten. And his eyes. His new eyes, keeping the rippled pattern only Haku was vaguely familiar with, but the color was off. It was a light pink bordering on white and veins were bulging on his temples to the sides of his eyes, surprising the Leaf nin who were familiar with eyes that those reminded them of and wondering how this supposed clanless child has them now.

Naruto turned to the gang of thugs guarding Gato at the other side of the bridge and, seeing the threat and the cause of all this towns strife, took a stance only Kakashi was familiar with, his students having never seen a Hyuuga fight yet. Using his knowledge Kami gave him, Naruto ran forward, fully intent on incapacitating or otherwise killing these horrible people. Approaching his first enemy, he slide on his feet to a stop as he jabbed a thug twice with the classic Hyuuga tactics for attacking the tenketsu, but a split second after his jab, an invisible force similar to what he used on Haku when he first went berserk blasted in the thin path his fingers created with chakra, blowing right through the thugs body and, him not having a grasp of chakra, right through a joint in his body, shattering it and causing immense pain as he was thrown back. Naruto continued his assault on the thugs, doubling his attacks each time until…

"8 Trigrams, 64 Almighty Palms!" he yelled with a final double palm thrust to 2 separate thugs, blowing through their nerve centers in their abdomens. He continued until every thug was down and Gato was left, quivering on his knees for mercy from this supposed child that decimated his entire army. Naruto slowly approached him, glaring down at him with his odd eyes with a scowl that promises death. But instead of delivering the final blow, Naruto breathed slowly to calm himself down as his eyes reverted to their cerulean default and he turned away from him.

"No…" he uttered as he clenched his fists. "I won't kill you…" He said as Gato let a hopeful desperate smile come across his features. "I'll let Zabuza decide your fate." The smile was shattered into a terrified visage of fear as his ex-employee approached him and raised his large cleaver and decapitated him cleanly without hesitation. His body fell limp and his airborne head followed soon after, frozen in his last moments of fear in the face of death.

"Thanks kid. I always hated that little runt." Zabuza gruffly said to the blonde as he turned to him.

"No problem." Naruto said solemnly, coming to terms with what he did in his powered rage. He stood before the massacre that was what he did to Gato's thugs. He figured Kami must have cast an illusion on his sight so he wouldn't see what he was really doing. Where he thought he simply knocked out and hurt the thugs, complete gaping wounds were carved in their flesh, showing the true damage of his attacks. The illusion now gone, he saw his damage. Not a soul was left alive. The bridge was quiet with death and only broken with Naruto's and Sakura's, her being a witness to the whole thing without the illusion, hurried steps to the edges of the bridge where they soon emptied the contents of their stomachs. Somewhere among the carnage was surely Naruto's first kill. And 10th. And maybe even 100th. He was coming to terms with the fact he took not just _a _life, but so many in such a short time. Sakura was merely an audience to the carnage. She had never seen such destruction; and by her teammate she believed was too stupid to even hurt a fly. How wrong she was. She now felt the creeping existence of fear in the back of her mind sowing its damnable seed. Even Inner Sakura was silent in fear and awe at the display. Zabuza, Haku, and Kakashi were unaffected by such display, having dealt and seen such things before, and Sasuke was simply unconscious during the whole thing.

As Sakura finished emptying her stomach, her eyes ventured onto her teammate that dealt such a display, and widened in fear as she hastily backed away from him, unnoticed by said blonde but seen by their sensei as he narrowed his one visible eye in sadness, seeing a member of his team afraid of her own ally. But he had time to dwell on that later. Now he needed to see if he can ask Naruto how he has a dojutsu of a specific clan in Konoha and another he's never seen before. But the older brother in him that says to console him after his first kill took over and he approached the blonde from behind and put a hand on his shoulder softly.

"It's always hardest the first time, isn't it?" He asked solemnly.

"…Yeah." Naruto said plainly, coming to terms with his actions and the actions that led to this point. He knew they saw his eyes. How was he supposed to explain that?

"I'll ask about what happened later. Now we need to get you and Sakura home to fix up Sasuke. He's not dead, just unconscious." Kakashi said to Naruto and almost chuckled seeing the complete 180 of his personality hearing that his rival/friend is alive.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme's alive!" He yelled happily to Sakura who was still cowering at him. He didn't have time to notice or ask why she was as her fangirl instincts kicked in and she was immediately at Sasuke's side.

"Well, let's go already and get Sasuke-kun some help!" She screeched as she tried, in vain, to lift the object of her affection as Naruto just chuckled at her pathetic attempt and helped her, carrying the self-proclaimed avenger over his shoulder and walking with everyone to Tazuna's house. Speaking of the bridge builder, Kakashi held him back to speak with him personally.

"Tazuna-san, I ask that you never mention what you saw today from Naruto. It's not that I don't trust you, I'm just worried about how others will take the information, especially him."

Tazuna just nodded in agreement and Kakashi's eye crinkled into his smile. "Good! Let's go then." He said like nothing happened and walked with the bridge builder to his house. '_I wonder how this happened?' _He thought to himself.

A/N: And that's the end. Not all that happy about it except the slaughter, hehe. As you saw with said "fight," with his 2 dojutsu's, he will be combining their capabilities, something I'm sure I've never seen before in a fanfic. And if there _is_ one out there that's done it before, well cool. Next chapter will be Naruto's half-assed explanation, a message from Kami, meeting the Kyuubi, and much more.

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, everyone. Since the last chapter, I got an actual review besides "Good chapter so far" or "supert history" (huh?) I was just so happy to get an actual review that I decided to start on this chapter early. No offense to those people but for reviews I'd appreciate full thoughts and, much like my latest review, maybe a few ideas and your opinion on Naruto. So from now on, there'll be a review corner section up here where I reply to select reviews. Let's go!

**dbtiger63**: I appreciate your review and opinions and I hope you stick around to see where the story goes. But for Kami giving him the Jyuuken right off the bat, his Rambo moment was just a burst from the knowledge of the doujutsu. After last chapter, his jyuuken is as bad as a toddler Hyuuga. I try to go for believable (however believable it can be with him seeing _Kami_) so he'll hafta start from the beginning and work up. As for elemental-powered Jyuuken, that's a cool idea and I'll take it into consideration. Flying with gravity is a maybe. I've only seen that in fanfic _maybe _once or twice. For Hyuuga's getting served, that'll only be Neji and maybe some nameless Main Branch Naruto-haters. Hinata, I like her but I'll admit, she wouldn't be a good teacher of the Jyuuken, especially her style, fluid and flexible. Naruto, flexible… Nah. And he's got to learn from someone in the Main Branch (cyber cookie for correct guesses) and he will _not _be Kage level by Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I believe that's overpowered. Maybe High Jounin, but we'll see when we get there.

Now to all of you, for this fanfiction, while I have made all Jinchuriki's 2 through 8 OCs, there will still be some canon jinchuriki but they'll be pulling a filler Sora, having half-assed bijuu power from residual foul chakra. I ask that you try and stretch your acceptance of that; it was the only way I could keep some of the history without making some Jinchuriki evil. While they won't be evil to the mass public, they won't be so peachy keen between each other, as you will see sooner or later.

Well, that took longer than I expected. Oh, well I ramble. On with the show!

And holy shit, I forgot the disclaimer for the last 3 chapters! I'm surprised no one caught me on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, bitch please, you think I'd be looking for a job?

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

After the incident at the Bridge, everyone returned to Tazuna's house, Haku and Zabuza included for interrogation and, as advised by Naruto, surprisingly, perhaps allies of Konoha. Sasuke was still unconscious and Sakura, as his ever loyal fangirl, stayed by his bedside so downstairs left Naruto, Kakashi, and their ex-enemies.

"So, kid. You want us to join Konoha?" Zabuza asked gruffly, mildly surprised at the question, not expecting it from the kid he pegged as an idiot the last time they met.

"That's correct, Zabuza-san. I believe since your employer is now dead and you have nowhere to go, you should come with us to Konoha for asylum from your lives as missing-nin to join Konoha's forces." Naruto stated plainly, he eyes still their normal cerulean.

"I'll think about it. If anything, I at least want Haku to be safe there. She doesn't deserve this kind of life." While Zabuza may be gruff and rough around the edges, he cares for Haku like a daughter and doesn't want to see her in danger. He knew it hurt her timid nature when she thought she killed that Uchiha boy, and she believed she deserved the blonde kids rage from the action. But he was still surprised by the foul chakra he felt when it happened. _'That chakra… I haven't felt anything like that since I tried to kill the Mizukage. But it was even fouler than him… What is this kid?' _Zabuza questioned in his head.

"I won't leave you, Zabuza-sama. I am your loyal tool to be used as you see fi-" She stated but was interrupted by…

"No! Haku, you are not a tool! I'm sorry if I made you think that for so long. I would never have admitted it in the beginning, but I see you as a daughter. I want you to be safe in Konoha. I'm going back to Kirigakure to help the rebellion against Yagura. You are going with the Konoha nin to their village and joining their forces." Zabuza yelled then stated solemnly. Seeing she was going to protest he continued. "That's an order! My last order for you… Not as a tool, but as my daughter. Please, Haku. You deserve this." He said softly.

Haku felt tears threatening to spill but forced them back and nodded slowly but tackled his chest, hugging him and sobbing softly into him as Zabuza, new to this whole "hugging" thing, didn't react for a second or 2 but soon wrapped his arms around her and let her cried.

The other 2 nin watched this scene unfold with solemn smiles, believing Zabuza had a heart under all that gruff, but would never admit it out loud for fear or his Kubokiri Hocho letting them see what their insides looked like. They waited until the 2 parted.

"So Zabuza, I guess that means Haku is coming with us and you're leaving?" Kakashi asked. Seeing him nod, he continued. "Very well then. We wish you luck in your rebellion. Haku, do you accept coming with us?" He then asked her.

"…Yes. If it is the will of Zabuza-sa-" She stopped, remembering she is no longer under his tutelage and can make her own decisions. "Yes, I would like that." She stated with a small smile.

Naruto gave her his foxy grin, not noticing her face reddening ever so slightly, while Zabuza and Kakashi did as they smirked under their respective masks. "That's great, Haku-chan! You'll love Konoha!" While Naruto may have apparently gained an influx of maturity from the bridge incident, he was still Naruto, so he was enthusiastic.

Hakus blush worsened, hearing how he added –chan to her name. "V-very well, Naruto-san."

Kakashi decided to derail the conversation before it got awkward, no matter how amusing it would be to watch. "Once Sasuke wakes up, we'll be on our way to Konoha."

"Very well then. Haku… have a good life." Zabuza said with the faintest of smiles outlined through his bandages as he stood and left but stopped in the doorway and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Kakashi, gaki, take care of my daughter. And blondie, you better treat her right." He said, smirking to himself seeing his surrogate daughter and the blonde boy both blush up a storm as he chuckled lowly and shunshined away. Kakashi was amused by his last ditch effort to tease the 2 but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, I suggest we all go to bed. We've had a long and stressful day and I'm dead tired." Kakashi stated.

Both children sweat-dropped at his nonchalant attitude. _'From what? He wasn't the one who went through all that shit' _they both thought but shrugged, agreeing they were tired as well. Both headed to their specific gender's rooms, Naruto sharing with Sasuke and Haku with Sakura. Of course, Sakura wasn't there because she was tending to the last Uchiha. But once Naruto walked in and explained to her that they need to go to bed now, she reluctantly stood and left to her room, feeling uneasy around Naruto still, but absolutely terrified once she saw her roommate. She soon shrugged it off, realizing how tired she was and went to sleep.

**(Next Day)**

Everyone awoke and went downstairs to get breakfast. Sakura was still afraid of Naruto and Haku while the civilian family seemed just fine with having breakfast with someone who helped try to kill them. Civilians don't hold grudges against ninja, especially after hearing her story about why she was with Zabuza. Later, everyone met at the bridge for their departure, the whole town seeing them off.

"Thank you again, Kakashi-san. Without you, I might have died and this town would never have been free." Tazuna said, bowing lowly to said scarecrow.

"Mah mah, no need to bow, Tazuna-san. Just doing our job." Kakashi waved off lazily with his eye smile. He then turned to face his team, plus one. "Well everyone, we're heading off to Konoha. Let's go." Getting nods of agreement, everyone disappeared into the forest, heading home."

Inari walked up to next to Tazuna as his talk, more like yell, with Naruto the night before the bridge attack popped into his mind.

**(Flashback)**

Inari sat at the table, eating with everyone in solemn, if not barely controlled, angry silence. Once he saw the blonde boy's smile, he snapped. "Why do you even try?!"

"Excuse me?" Naruto said, his mouth full. Sakura bonked him on the head lightly for doing so and Tsunami's eyes narrowed slightly in sadness as memories resurfaced.

"Why do you ninja even think you can stand up to Gato?! He's too strong for a whole town, what makes you four think you can do anything to him?! The strong are always meant to conquer the weak and right now, that's Gato! Just go home, back to your happy lives, knowing you would have died helping a town fight against someone so strong!" Inari yelled.

Naruto's shoulders shook in barely contained rage as his own memories bubbled to the surface of his mind. "'Happy… lives'? You think we have happy lives?! How happy do you think I can be when my entire home wants me dead?! Ever since I was born, I was scorned and hated for reasons I didn't even know! Ever since I was four, all my birthdays were filled with me running through town as a mob chased me, carrying weapons and torches, yelling for my blood! When I was 8, they cornered me into a dead end alley and beat me to an inch of my life! No one came to find me 'til 2 days after that!" Naruto yelled, his eyes holding utmost pain and sadness as tears fell and he stood, his head down as his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes and he ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Everyone was left gobsmacked except Kakashi, him being one of the ANBU that actually cared for Naruto but on that day, he was off on a fake mission given from the Civilian Council. He was the one who made it to Naruto 2 days after the beating. A lone tear fell down his eye as he hid it behind his perverted book.

Tsunami and Sakura were in tears, hearing such a horrible tale, from one so young that seemed so happy.

Sasuke was… confused. Usually, he'd go on about how the "dobe" was bluffing and making up stories. But part of him believed Naruto. He felt the same pain of loneliness Sasuke felt ever since the massacre. His little respect for Naruto grew exponentially since that day.

"K-Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whispered to said scarecrow.

Kakashi quickly wiped the tear that fell and brought his book down, keeping his solemn expression as memories swarmed his mind. "Yes, Sakura?" He asked but part of him already knew what she was going to say.

"W-was all that… true?" She asked, scared of the answer.

Kakashi bowed his head slightly as he closed his book and pocketed it. "Yes… Everything he said was true. I was there that day after his 8th birthday. Naruto has lived a hard life. He always seemed happy so he wouldn't receive people's pity. Please, don't pity him for this. Just try to better your relationship with him. Both of you." He said, turning to Sasuke at the last statement.

Both nodded and silently agreed to try and be better friends and teammates for the tragic blonde.

**(Flashback end)**

Ever since that day, Inari believed that Naruto and his team could beat Gato. When he heard that Gato was defeated and Wave was free, he was ecstatic. He looked up his grandfather. "Hey, what're we going to call the bridge?"

"Hmm… How about the 'Great Tazuna Bridge of Awesomeness!'?" He said with a shit-eating grin. Tsunami soon appeared next to him and bonked him with her frying pan and plainly said. "No."

Everyone laughed at Tazuna's misfortune. Once he stood and righted his clothing, using his hat to cover the bump on his head from the kitchenware, he turned to the crowd. "Okay then. How about the 'Great Naruto Bridge'? For the one who liberated our town and ourselves." He asked with a soft smile. It grew when the crowd cheered at the name. He walked over to the blank plaque at the front of the bridge and carved in the name. "Good luck, gaki…" He said towards where the team was when they left.

Off to the side of the road, a figure was staring at where the blonde was once standing. His orange eyes narrowed behind his hunter-nin mask with the symbol of Kirigakure on the forehead and wave markings over it for its design. He had navy blue hair with streaks of black tied back into a ponytail and 3 large steel orbs strapped to his back in a 'Y' formation with sword hilts sticking out of them in the directions of the formation. He also wore and slanted belt with small containers similar to senbon cylindrical containers the hung on one side to just above his right knee and leg armor reminiscent of the First Hokage's on the side of his entire left leg and only on half his right as it would bump into the belt. He wore a Kirigakure ANBU uniform with fishnet sleeves that stopped at his black fingerless gloves. "Hmm… Naruto Uzumaki. You will be an interesting person. I look forward to meeting you one day."

"**I smell Kyuubi in him, guppy. Be wary of him." **A voice in his head said to him.

"I will. Let's just see where this boy's journey will take him." The figure said then disappeared in a water shunshin. But the water was an odd pigmentation. It looked thick like lava but had light and dark blue hues throughout it. (**A/N: Think lava style but hued blue**)

**(Konoha Gates)**

"Ugh, this is so fucking boring…" Kotetsu droned as he was fighting sleep, his head leaning in his hand as his head dipped now and then. Izumo stood next to him and was about to agree but shoved his elbow in his partner's side.

"Shut up. We have nin coming." He whispered to Kotetsu and, true enough, they see Team 7 plus one on the horizon and approaching fast.

Not 2 minutes later, said group were right in front of the dual guards.

"Yo, Izumo. Kotetsu." Kakashi said with his eye smile and a lazy nod.

"Yo, Kakashi-san. Nice to see you're all back. But who is this?" Kotetsu asked warily, eying Haku and her hunter-nin mask in her hand with the Kirigakure symbol.

"Oh, this is a friend of ours we hope Hokage-sama will allow into our ranks. Her name is Haku." Kakashi answered.

Haku was nervous, being the center of attention but waved slightly. "Hello." She said timidly.

Kotetsu and Izumo smiled and waved back. "Welcome to Konohagakure, Haku-san. We hope you enjoy your life here, should Hokage-sama agree." They said together, just a bit creepily so.

"Just sign in Kakashi-san, and you can be on your way to Hokage-sama for your mission debriefing." Izumo said as he handed Kakashi the sign-in sheet. The scarecrow signed in his team and everyone bounded off to the Hokage tower.

**(Hokage Tower)**

The Hokage was fighting the scourge of the earth, the thing that makes all men ooze rage, the thing that made the Devil run in fear… paperwork.

Somewhere a shrill scream is heard.

Hiruzen jumped at it but shared its sentiments and continued on this travesty against mankind. He soon heard a knock on the door and slouched to his chair in relief. "Enter" He said _'anything to distract me from this horrible paperwork.' _He continued in his mind.

Team 7 walked in with a new member. He raised an eyebrow at her Kiri hunter-nin mask but waited for Kakashi to explain.

"Kakashi Hatake returning from C-rank mission to Wave Country, Hokage-sama. Mission accomplished." The scarecrow said professionally but _still _managed to sound bored.

The Hokage chuckled to himself at Kakashi's attitude. "Very good, Kakashi-kun. Was the mission difficult?" He asked then raised a brow again at seeing his team's expressions that _screamed _'That'd be an understatement.'

Kakashi stiffened slightly then drooped his shoulders, resigning himself to his fate and went about his task of explaining the mission progress, with random input from his team now and then. Basically, the 'shit hit the fan,' as Naruto so tactfully described.

Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's opinion then asked Kakashi to continue. His expression become solemn at the part of the mission with the battle of the bridge. Haku winced and hid behind Naruto at that part, not noticing his blush at her close proximity. When Kakashi approached the part of when Sasuke supposedly 'died,' he stopped, a confused expression on his face.

"What is it, Kakashi-san?" The Hokage asked, confused as well.

"Well, Hokage-sama… I'm not sure what happened during that time. I was fighting Zabuza and then I felt… _its _chakra." Kakashi answered, hinting at Naruto's tenant. Hiruzen understood this and dismissed Sasuke, though he begrudgingly agreed, and Sakura, who followed him like a lost puppy, then put up a silencing jutsu on the room after dismissing his ANBU.

"Naruto? Care to explain?" The Hokage asked in a voice that made it more or a demand than a question.

Naruto stiffened at the tone. "W-well… Kyuubi kinda got out."

End A/N: I know you hate me for that. But I don't care :D I'm evil. Hope you liked it. Comment, review, maybe PM me some ideas.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, once again loyal readers! Oh who am I kidding; you guys would drop my story in a heartbeat for something better :D But until then, you're all mine! :D Anyway, I'm glad you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Usually I hate writing. Mostly normal stuff. But not normal like this shit? :D Fuck yes I am all over it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have died, Jiraiya _wouldn't _have, and we'd know the secret of Kakashi's face! :O One can dream…

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

On with the show!

All was silent as Naruto said that Kyuubi somewhat escaped the seal. You would taste the tension… Mmm, lemony.

Anyway, the Hokage and Kakashi were both stiff as the dead, minds racing as they soon broke out of their stupors and started barraging Naruto with questions.

Said blonde became overwhelmed and switched spots with Haku hiding behind him, hiding behind _her_ now, and ignoring her blush at his proximity again. "Whoa, whoa calm down, Ojii-san!" He yelled, filled with fear at what might happen.

The Hokage soon stopped his barrage, Kakashi following suit, and put on a deathly serious face. "Naruto, what do you mean Kyuubi got out?"

"W-well, when I saw Sasuke, I thought he was dead. Then something inside me snapped. Then I appeared in some dark place and some voice was saying it could give me the power to hurt the one that hurt my friend." He said, sadly noticing Haku wince at that part. "In my anger, I took it on its offer then everything went red. Next I remember was me standing in front of Haku, almost about to punch her face." He finished sadly.

The Hokage winced at seeing his surrogate son so sad. "I see… But afterwards, the Kyuubi has said nothing?" He asked warily.

"Oh, no she's been talking to me the entire time, explaining about my Rinnegan and ranting like a little fangirl about what happened." He said simply, noticing the color escape the Hokage's and his sensei's faces.

"Wh-what?! She's been talking to yo-" He snapped then stopped, realizing what Naruto said." Wait… _she_?" He questioned.

"Yeah, she. I know, I was surprised, too, to find that the Kyuubi was a chick." Naruto said with a shrug. His mind drifted to their conversation during his walk back to the village

**(Flashback)**

As Naruto walked, his mind was occupied as he appeared inside the dank realm that was his mindscape, in front of the cage of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was wary, fearful of the supposed demon that would rend any mortal on not but a whim. Soon, long furry tails shot out at him and grabbed him.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He yelled, holding his arms up like 'not in the face, not in the face!' He was surprised when he found himself not dying, or even in any real pain, but almost crushed against something soft. He slowly lowered his arms, seeing he was crushed against _two_ somethings; namely the large breasts of the Kyuubi as she hugged him to death like a new teddy bear with a shit eating grin.

"**Kit, this is amazing! Do you realize you met **_**the **_**Kami?! From what she said, you got quite the journey ahead of you. Ooh, I can't believe my container met Kami!" **she ranted on, keeping that grin as she thought of the fact that she, though indirectly, met Kami, not noticing the confused, yet blushing red, face of her container as she attempted to smother him.

"U-uh…" Naruto muttered, trying to struggle free but his inner pervert keeps screaming at him to stay in this position.

She put him down and put her hands behind her back but that grin never left her face. **"Well hey kit! Sorry if I scared you there, I was just so excited! So, I suppose you guessed I'm the Kyuubi?" **She asked.

At his nod, she continued. **"Well, I am. I know, you were probably expecting a giant nine-tailed fox that threatened to eat you, 'rawr rawr,' and all that. Well, that was only an image I kept so people didn't mess with me. Not that it worked…" **She muttered at the end, thinking of a certain Uchiha that condemned her to her current fate.

"O-ok?" He answered/questioned. He soon had a confused face. "So, why am I here? Moreover, _where_ am I?" He asked, looking around, finding nothing but more darkness and the ankle-high water.

"**This is your mindscape. This is the current state of your mind from your childhood and the seal." **She said, a solemn expression on her face, knowing she was the cause of the former. **"Look, kit, I'm sorry that I'm the reason your life has so far been crap but now that we can talk, I wanna make it up to you. While you were talking with Kami, she gave me the basic information on the Rinnegan. As for training, she said that someone would be joining us soon. I don't know who it is so we're in the same boat." **She said.

He gave a shrug. "Okay." He said simply.

Kyuubi had a gobsmacked expression on her face at how he so readily forgave her for pretty much fucking up over half his life. **"Wh-why did you forgive me so easily?" **She asked, thought she wasn't complaining. She wanted to start off on the right foot with the blonde.

He shrugged again as he answered. "From what you said, it's not your fault you were sealed in me. So I won't blame you." He said simply. The air was knocked out of him as Kyuubi tackled him and engulfed him in another breast-smothering hug, tears falling down her face. She sobbed softly. He didn't know why she was crying but something inside him told him to console her so he wrapped his arms around her stomach, as that was the level his arms were at his current height. He softly rubbed her back and she slowly slid down to sitting and cried into his chest. He continued holding her, feeling guilt that he made her sad. "I-I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"**N-no… You didn't do anything. I'm just so happy you forgave me so easily." **She said then looked up to him, her tear streaked face having a small smile on it and she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, giggling as he blushes red.

"O-olay…" He muttered.

She got up, out of his grasp, vaguely feeling a sense of loss at the warmth but shrugged it off for the matter at hand. She wiped her tears. **"Anyway, thank you for forgiving me. Now for your eyes. As Kami-sama said, they are the eyes of the Rikudou Sennin, the man who created shinobi and chakra. He was a great man; he saved the world from a demon that embodied destruction: the Juubi. Using the power of his eyes, he sealed it within himself, becoming the first ever Jinchuriki. But upon his death, he knew that the Juubi would be released again. So he used his jutsu **Creation of All Things **and separated the Juubi's chakra into 9 pieces and its body into what had become the moon. The pieces soon became the 9 Bijuu. The one tailed tanuki, the two tailed cat, the three tailed turtle, the four tailed gorilla, the five tailed wolf, the six tailed weasel, the seven tailed horn beetle, the eight tailed (and headed) snake, and me, the nine tailed fox." **Upon the end of her statement, nine furry fox tails swayed into view from behind her and 2 fox ears popped up on her head. Afterwards, she continued her lecture. **"From what Kami-sama gave me information of, the rinnegan lets you have control over all five elements as well as gravity. As for the byakugan you asked for, you'll have to find a teacher about that. One of the Hyuuga, of course, but which? Anyway, that's all she gave me. And I believe that teacher for the rinnegan she mentioned will be here any second now." **She finished then looked behind Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki." A voice behind said boy said. Naruto turned around to face the man, from what he could discern by the pitch of his voice, and faced him. This man had spiky blonde hair, much like his own, but longer and wilder, the rinnegan apparently permanently on, pieces of samurai armor, vaguely reminding him of the First Hokage, a blank headband that had small red horns that poked through the bangs threatened to overshadow his eyes, and a necklace of 6 tomoe-shaped objects around his neck.

Naruto only had one thing to say. "R-Rikudou Sennin…"

And done! :D Haha I know I'm evil. I bet none of you saw this coming! And if any of you did, well free cyber cookie for you. Now, as you may have noticed, some bijuu are different from canon, such as the 5-, 6-, and 8-tails. 5 because fuck the dolphin-horse (What?!), 6 because fuck the giant sperm, I mean slug. And 8 because, well I'm not fond of the ox-topus (hehe) and no one uses the snake from mythology enough. So here you go! Catch ya next time!

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back, you sexy motherfucker! :D So I started thinking: what kinda fanfic would it be if Naruto had no one? So I was thinking maybe pairing him with Kyuubi and Hinata. Tell me what you think. And if you think so, maybe even Kami :o Hey I made her sexy so let's put that to good use haha! Tell me what you think in reviews and PMs.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

On with the show!

There he stood. _The _Rikudou Sennin. The man who created the shinobi and chakra. He stood within Naruto's mindscape, staring down the blonde with a bemused smile.

"You gonna stand there or you gonna say something?" He asked with barely contained mirth.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Naruto yelled, surprised out of his tiny mind. "What's the Rikudou Sennin doing in my head?!" He added.

The Sennin chuckled and shook his head. "Didn't Kurama tell you? I'm here to train you in your Rinnegan."

Naruto stood dumbstuck with his mouth hanging open and soon fell on his ass then took on the visage of a child who just got the best toy in existence. "Wha…?" He said as his right hand dragged on the ground like a puppy pawing at the floor. He was soon attacked by Kyuubi grabbing him in a hug, crushing him into her breasts again.

"KAWAII!" She yelled as she hugged Naruto to death and kind of flailed him around in the hug. But Naruto was too dumbstruck to even blush and had the same expression.

The Sennin was trying his hardest to not fall on the ground laughing at what he was seeing. He just decided 'fuck it' and fell, laughing his ass off at Naruto's predicament once he realized where he was. Naruto then blushed bright red so much that Kyuubi swore she could feel the heat from him face. Deciding to tease him, she stopped her flailing and looked at him, touching noses.

"What's wrong Naruto-kuuuun?" She said, stretching the suffix. She grew a shit-eating grin when Naruto blushed even worse, somehow, and a trickle of blood fell from his nose. She giggled and put him down and snickered as he tried desperately to wipe the blood away. Once those two were done with their business, they turned to the snickering pile of awesome that was the Rikudou Sennin on the floor.

Naruto then had an expression like he just realized something. "Wait… Kurama? That's your name?" He asked, looking to the Kyuubi.

She had a sheepish expression as she rubbed the back of her head, very much like her container. "Ehehe, yep. That's my name. All Bijuu have a name. But I won't tell you them until we actually meet them." She added, seeing he was about to ask about the others'.

"Ok. What do we do about him?" Naruto asked, pointing to the Sennin still laughing on the floor.

They both took on thoughtful expressions until a light went off in Naruto's head, but seeing as he's technically _in _his head, a small light bulb turned on over his head. Ignoring that, he walked over to the Sennin, cocked his foot back, and brought it forward… right into the Sennin's crotch. The girlish scream that soon followed after kept them laughing for what felt like hours.

After Naruto and Kurama were done laughing much like the Sennin was, they managed to compose themselves and stood as the Sennin covered his crotch and still winced in pain now and then. "Was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Hey, if I, a 12 year old boy with the energy of a squirrel, and her, a demon of unbelievable power, can compose ourselves to stop laughing, why couldn't you?" He asked with a smirk seeing a sweat drop of the Sennin as he realized his own blunder. He soon mirrored Naruto's nervous mannerism much like Kurama did before all this happened.

"True, very true." He said. He soon brought his face into the picture of serious, Naruto and Kurama soon following, seeing the fun was over. "Now then, as Kurama said, I will be teaching you to train in your Rinnegan. And before you ask, no, we couldn't have any other Rinnegan users in your world train you, as the only other one is on the path to destruction. So, I must teach you. But think about this, seeing as I was the greatest user of the doujutsu, my training you might mean that you may become my successor." He said, with no small hint of pride but not trying to sound arrogant.

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought of the possibilities. "YATTA!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

The Sennin chuckled and shook his head. "Now then, after your business of explaining this to your Hokage and sensei, go to Training Field 7." He said with a note of finality and Naruto felt himself gain control of his moving body, seeing he was already at the Konoha Gates.

**(Flashback end)**

"…And that's what happened." Naruto finished.

The Hokage and Kakashi were so dumbstruck that their pipe and books, respectively, fell as their mouths gaped, though with Kakashi you couldn't tell. Naruto squirmed under their gaze and shuffled his feet as Haku was very much the same but kept it hidden behind her mask on indifference.

The Hokage was the first to break out of his stupor. "N-Naruto… You're saying you met Kami, _the _Kami, Kyuubi, _and _the Rikudou Sennin all in one day?!" He all but yelled, disbelievingly.

Naruto just nodded, nervous to speak. He looked to his sensei, in vain, as Kakashi was still frozen in shock.

"W-well then… I suppose everything is all clear for today. You may go home Naruto-kun. And if it's not too much trouble, may Haku stay with you? I'm kind of in shock from today and won't be able to do the proper paperwork until possibly tomorrow." He said.

Naruto just nodded and booked it out of there, dragging Haku with him in slight fear.

"Kakashi… Dismissed…" Hiruzen said, still in shock. At Kakashi's nod and disappearance via shunshin, he opened his bottom drawer, pumped chakra to the seal in the bottom and brought up… a gallon of sake.

"I'm too old for this shit." He said wearily and started to drink his sake.

**(With Naruto and Haku)**

"Well… that was interesting." Naruto said plainly.

"Indeed…" Haku said, shattering her mask of indifference and having the same expression of the Hokage and Kakashi.

"Haku-chan?" He asked. At her unresponsiveness, he started waving his hand in front of her eyes. When that didn't work, he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her like a madman. "Haku-chan!"

Haku snapped out of her stupor and promptly blushed at the feeling of Naruto's grip on her. "S-sorry, Naruto-kun. Just a bit surprised from today."

"Oh. Well, sorry for dropping that bomb on you and Kakashi-sensei and Jii-san. If you want, you can join me with training from the Rikudou Sennin." Naruto said.

"I'll watch thank you." She answered and followed him to Training Field 7.

**(Training Field 7)**

Upon arriving at said training field, Naruto walked to the center and plopped down into a meditative stance and closed his eyes to enter his mindscape.

**(Mindscape)**

Upon entering the arguably dreary place, Naruto looked and walked around until he found himself in front of Kurama's cage and in the presence of the Rikudou Sennin. "Hey, Kura-chan, old man." Naruto said cheerfully.

Kurama blushed at the suffix and the Sennin's eyebrow twitched at his dismissive attitude to possibly the strongest person to have ever existed.

"I'm not that old, gaki." He said annoyingly.

"Whatever you say, old man." Naruto dismissed with a hand wave. "So, when do we start my training?!" Naruto added excitedly.

The Sennin shook his head, giving up on teaching Naruto to respect him, muttering something about 'kids these days', and chuckled at his sudden change. "Hold on there, kid. Before we start your training in the Rinnegan, we got to start your training in your chakra control. Thanks to Kurama, no offense, your control is… well its shit, kid." He said blandly.

Naruto had a defeated expression upon hearing that they wouldn't start his awesome training yet but soon grew confused. "Well how do we train in that, old man?" He asked.

Ignoring the jibe, the Sennin continued. "You do chakra control exercises, like that tree-walking Kakashi taught you. But we'll be doing more until you can at least do **Shinra Tensei** on a whim." Seeing Naruto's confused expression at the jutsu mentioned, he added. "**Shinra Tensei**, also known as Almighty Push, was the first move you used with your eyes against Haku; the one that shot her, and anything near you, away."

Naruto took an expression that could be described as "o" but then was confused again. "What do you mean more, old man?"

The jab getting to him as his brow twitched again, the Sennin answered. "We'll be doing things like more tree-walking, as well as water-walking, leaf floating, senbon balancing, and anything I can think of. With these exercises, you'll be a chakra master like that Sakura girl on your team. But she only has excellent control because she has so little chakra. Now, once you exit here, make about 100 Kage Bunshin and have them break off into four groups to practice each exercise. While they do that, I'll be teaching you some elemental jutsu since the Rinnegan lets you use all elements. Now get to it, gaki!" He finished, pushing Naruto out of his mind and into the waking world.

Naruto promptly stood up, made the cross sign, and created the 100 Kage Bunshin as the Sennin ordered, and sent one group into town, under henge of course, to buy the necessary senbon. The other three groups began on their chakra control exercises. Naruto then thought of how the Sennin could teach him jutsu if he was in his head.

'_I can talk to you through here.'_ The Sennin answered within his mind.

"Aaah!" Naruto yelled, jumping and scaring Haku since she was watching him just stand there. "O-old man?"

'_For Kami's sake, stop calling me old man! I'm not that old! Now shut up and follow my instructions._' The Sennin snapped and flooded Naruto's mind with the handsigns and concentration exercises to do the **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**.

Naruto winced a bit and held his head for a second but shook it off and started the hand signs for the jutsu he saw his teammate Sasuke use many times. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" He yelled and breathed out… a puff of smoke.

Haku face-faulted at that, seeing his big build up to it then what she could only describe as an _epic fail_. She got up, dusting herself off and then watched him as he stood for a moment like he was concentrating on something then grew a defeated expression.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"The Sennin says that was such a failure he's demoting me to learning E rank jutsu." He said, a whining tone in his voice.

She giggled at how he sounded but tried to act like she felt sorry for him even though she could agree with the Sennin after that pathetic attempt at a C rank jutsu. "Sorry to say, but I think he's right, Naruto-kun." She said apologetically.

"No you're not."

"I'm really not." She said back with a shit-eating grin.

He gave her a half-hearted glare then started working on a campfire jutsu the Rikudou had in mind. _'Today's gonna be a looooong day…' _He whined in his head.

End Ch. 3

And there! Hope you find how I brought in the Rikudou Sennin acceptable. If not, hey, it's my first fanfiction, give me a break. Anyway, fave, review, PM, etc. Next time, a step in Naruto's training and leading up to the Chunnin Exams! Won't that be great?! :D

Ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey there, everybody! :D Welcome back! I know I haven't updated in a while but you know what they say, shit happens. Deal with it. When life gives you lemons… Take that shit. Hey, free lemons o3o you know I kid. Anyway, I've been putting some serious though into the pairings. I decided; Naruto with Hinata, Kyuubi/Kurama, maybe Haku, and Kami! :D I know no one's ever done that! Closest I've seen was fem. Shinigami and fem. Rikudou Sennin (guess what story and you get an honorable mention and possibly an idea you can pitch making it into the story :D) Anyway, I'm rambling. Let's begin.

It has come to my attention that we have a flamer without of midst

**GodShadowEX**: I'm not saying I hate a god-like Naruto outright. I _dislike _it right off the bat of him getting the rinnegan. Get your shit straight. Besides, my fanfic, my rules. Don't like it? Stop reading!

**GodShadowEX **again: Did I _say _anyone was wearing pink? No. Besides, to me, the Byakugan looks light-as-hell pink/purple/lavender. Plus, my source for knowledge on the Rinnegan says nothing about control over all sub-elements, learning 10 times easier or perfect control over elements. Don't like my opinion? STOP READING!

**GodShadowEX **AGAIN: That's your opinion on her. I like her. Several people like her. Then again, several people hate her. Don't like it? Guess what? :D **STOP READING!**

You tell me people, if you didn't like a story, would you read and comment on it for 3 chapters? I thought not. He's not even a flamer, just a troll. He even says in his profile he's a no name. And he hasn't written any of his own stories, so he doesn't have a strong opinion. Enough proof for me. :D

Well I feel better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

On with the show!

Nauto laid in the middle of the training field, exhausted for the first time in his life. He never though he would have to worry about physical or chakra exhaustion because of Kyuu-er, Kurama. He was still getting used to using her real name.

He had been working on some campfire jutsu the Rikudou told him, since his chakra control was abysmal. Speaking of control, it had steadily got better because of the Kage Bunshin doing all the exercises. They had mastered leaf floating and were working on the others; senbon- and kunai-balancing, tree walking, and water walking. The first exercise gave him enough control to make a small attempt at the **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**. It blew up in his face, but that showed he managed to make _some _form of fireball.

He had also begun on some E rank jutsu for the other elements; a **Suiton** for distilling water to drink from a river, a **Doton **for a makeshift tent, a **Raiton **for lighting a lightbulb, and a **Fuuton **for wiping any clues of a camp being there, in case of people after you. The Rikudou decided that was enough for today and here Naruto lays, dead tired after the repetitive training, especially once he dispelled all the Bunshin, unfortunately at once, so he also has a massive headache. He decided, only one thing for a headache: Ramen! He jumped up, completely forgetting his mild fatigue, and brought his audience of one, Haku, to Ichiraku's.

"So Haku-chan, you ever had ramen?" He asked while virtually dragging her after him.

"No, Naruto-kun." She answered plainly.

Naruto stopped and stood stiff then turned around to face her, a visage on his face as if someone had done the greatest sin. He said nothing as he picked her up bridal style, ignoring her blush, and ran like a bat out of hell all the way to Ichiraku's to fix this travesty of mankind.

**(Ichiraku's)**

Teuchi and Ayame stood in their stand, serving what few customers they had. They hadn't made as much as they usually did since Naruto was gone for his mission. As they sighed in dismay, they saw a cloud of dust quickly approaching their stand. At first they showed alarm but upon seeing a mop of blonde hair and those cerulean eyes, they knew their number one customer had returned.

"Naruto!" They both yelled, waving their hands seeing him running towards them.

Naruto ran to them with a look of complete determination, carrying Haku. Once he got there, he planted her in a seat and immediately ordered her a miso ramen and himself about 5 and 3 pork.

Once the ramen appeared, ignoring her confused look at why he ordered so much ramen for himself, he told her to try it. Once she did, her eyes grew wide and she had a smile on her face as she continued eating with renewed gusto. Teuchi and Ayame were more than happy to see another customer taking a shine to their ramen almost to the same degree as their number one customer. They were going to be financially secure for quite a while…

**(One hour later)**

Once Naruto and Haku were done eating their ramen, they paid their bills, Haku being somewhat embarrassed that she ate so much and didn't realize it until she got her bill and surprised that Naruto was unresponsive to his much higher bill. She shrugged it off and continued on her way following him as they headed to his house.

Once there, Haku saw how destitute and decrepit the apartment complex was and questioned how anyone, including a 12-year old boy. Her frown grew as she saw the much worse condition of Naruto's apartment inside. The paint on the walls was chipped and the wallpaper peeling and it looks like some words were written in red paint and were hastily covered up with loose wallpaper taped down. The furniture was very poor quality and looked like it would fall the very second even a butterfly landed on it and there were some swept away glass shards in the corners of the room. She walked into the kitchen with Naruto and saw it wasn't any better off.

"Naruto-kun, why is your place in such a bad condition?" She questioned. She saw him stiffen and felt she shouldn't have asked.

"…Because people don't know the difference between a jail and its prisoner…" He said plainly, void of emotion.

She flinched slightly hearing such a young boy sound so empty. She walked up to him and gave him a hug from behind, ignoring his flinch at the contact.

Naruto didn't blush, but he felt… weird. He was never hugged before by someone other than the Sandaime, and here was an almost-complete stranger hugging him. He didn't know what made him do it, but he slowly turned around in the hug and hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder and letting unhindered tears fall, his body shaking with contained sobs. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes then went their separate ways as Naruto, being the kind person he is, let her sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch. He didn't let her argue that she shouldn't impose and comically shoved her into his room to sleep then went over to the couch and collapsed onto it, falling asleep quickly after his emotionally draining day.

**(Hokage Tower, the next day)**

"He what?!" yelled Hiashi Hyuuga, the clan head of the most noble clan, now that the Uchiha were all gone.

Hiruzen didn't flinch at Hiashi's outburst, rather he was quite amused by it as it was the most emotion he'd ever seen out of him after his wife died. "You heard me, Hiashi-san. Naruto Uzumaki has somehow unlocked the Byakugan." the Hokage answered simply.

"…He what?!" Hiashi repeated, still shocked by this revelation.

"And I want you to train him in how to use it." The Sandaime added.

"…You what?!" Hiashi answered.

Hiruzen shook his head and chuckled to himself as Hiashi's current vocabulary seems to consist of the word 'what' a lot. "You heard me, Hiashi-san. Now I won't force you, but I am merely asking you as an old friend to train the boy I consider a grandson. Please, he needs guidance and you are the most proficient in the Byakugan." The Hokage practically begged to the clan head.

Hiashi was quiet as he thought over these recent events. The Hokage had told him what Naruto had experienced and at first, he thought it was just some bad joke. But then the Hokage broke out his all-seeing crystal ball as it showed a recording of Naruto's training yesterday and he saw his clans Doujutsu for himself. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He didn't even pay attention to the Rinnegan he saw, only his clans Byakugan. As Hiashi thought over his decision, his daughter Hinata popped into his head. He felt remorse for his treatment of her, calling her weak and an unsuitable clan heiress, but he wanted to break her of her shy nature so she could become the daughter she believed he would be proud of, when he was already proud of her because she reminded him so much of his late wife. Then he thought about his daughters crush on the Uzumaki boy and thought over his decision. He came to a conclusion.

"I will do this, Hokage-sama." He answered sternly, full of a renewed determination to possibly help his daughter.

The Hokage simply smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Hiashi-san. You may go over the Naruto's house as soon as you can and begin your training of him." He added.

With a nod, Hiashi shunshined out of the tower and made his way to Naruto's house. Upon seeing how run down it was, he couldn't help but scowl. Sure, he resented the Kyuubi for what it did, killing many of his friend's family's, as the Hyuuga's suffered no casualties that fateful night, but after hearing Hokage-sama's story on how the Kyuubi, the _female _Kyuubi, was under the control of someone, his resentment shrunk greatly. That's beside the point, as he never resented Naruto for being it's container in the first place. He walked up to the door and knocked sternly. Upon hearing no answer, he knocked a bit louder. Again, receiving no answer, as Haku was already out and about, shopping for food since Naruto's cabinets contained mostly, and by mostly, _only_, ramen, a vein pulsed on his forehead as he grimaced then activated his Byakugan and used a quick Jyuuken strike to the door hinges, watching it fall inside. He walked inside, slightly frowning that he had to break into the boy's house to find him. Upon seeing his decrepit home, his scowl increased dramatically and he growled lowly, seeing how narrow-minded the civilians and some shinobi were. He walked into what he assumed was a bedroom and saw the blonde boy, asleep and dead to the world. Another vein pulsed on his head and he walked to the side of the bed, his Byakugan still active, then he took a stance and yelled out "**Kaiten**!" He spun around, emanating chakra from all his tenketsu, flipping the bed clear across the room, with the blonde occupant with it.

"Aaaah!" Naruto yelled as he was pinned under his own bed on the other side of the room. He hastily wormed his way out from under it and looked around for who did this, panting heavily. "What the hell?!"

"It's time for your training." Hiashi said plainly then walked out towards the private Hyuuga training ground.

Naruto, seeing he was the cause of his recent room redecoration, went after him. "Hey! Why'd you flip my bed?! What training?! Who are you?!" He yelled after him.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga and Hokage-sama has tasked me with training you in your… specially acquired Byakugan." He answered simply.

Naruto gaped, realizing the old man told somehow, especially the head of the clan who's Doujutsu he somehow had, everything that happened to him. Oh, he was going to give the old man an earful later. He sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Yes, Hyuuga-sensei." He said solemnly.

Hiashi raised a brow at the almost immediate respect as a sensei but shrugged it off. "Now, first we must see what you can do with it. Activate your Byakugan." He ordered.

Fearing reprimanding, Naruto quickly listened, activating his Byakugan. He stood still as Hiashi studied him like a strange animal.

"Incredible… It's 100% authentic. Not a flaw to show it's a copy at all. You wished for this from Kami-sama herself?" He mused then asked.

Naruto winced, seeing the old man told him about his unique situation at the time also. He was sure that his talk with the Sandaime will be much more violent now. "Yes…" He said nervously.

"Why?" Hiashi asked simply, seemingly not angry that he kind of 'stole' his clans doujutsu.

"Uh… Because of all the stuff I heard from so of the Hyuuga's who were chasing me when I was younger." He answered, seeing Hiashi flinch at the mention of some of his own clan being part of the so-called 'fox-hunts' on Naruto's birthdays. He severely punished those responsible but it still cut deep that his some of his own clan saw the boy as the demon within him. Shrugging it off, seeing her can't change the past, he continued.

"What have you heard?" He questioned with a raised brow, interested in how big some of the offending Hyuugas' mouths were.

"That with it, you could see and close tenketsu, seeing much greater distances and see 360 degrees around yourself." He answered.

Hiashi felt the urge to slap himself in the face, seems those members had bigger mouths than some of the Haruno clans'. He sighed and spoke again. "I see. Well those are all true, except the 360 degrees. There is a small blind spot between 2 of our spine vertebrae that creates about a 1 degree empty space we can't see. If an enemy were to figure this out, they could exploit it."

"Oh, wow. Why haven't any Hyuuga's tried to erase such a flaw?" Naruto asked.

"We simply don't know how to. There have been some that tried to extend their area of view by 'flexing' their Byakugan, but all it's done is given us charka exhaustion and a massive headache. Seeing as nothing worked, we simply gave up on it and simply created techniques that could erased its problematic effects, if only temporarily." He answered.

"I see. So why are you telling me this? I never figured the Hyuuga to tell an 'outsider' of such deep clan secrets." He asked, confused on the subject.

"Seeing as you have not wronged the clan in any way and have the potential to possibly represent Konoha, and by proxy, the Hyuuga, and that I'm training you, you should be privy to any and all weakness of your doujutsu. Who knows, you may be able to fix these problems and perhaps better the Byakugan beyond even our greatest prodigies. Kakashi did say you were the 'number 1 unpredictable ninja.'" He answered, chuckling softly at the nickname.

"Kakashi-sensei said that?" Naruto asked softly. At Hiashi's nod, he smiled. Not his shit-eating grin when he outsmarted someone, not his goofy smile of his mask, a genuine soft smile of happiness that someone believes in him. "Well, let's start training, Hyuuga sensei!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist forward in determination.

Smiling at the boy's enthusiasm, he answered back. "No."

Naruto face-faulted at that. He got up and yelled. "Why not?!"

"First, we must get you a change of clothes. No student of mine, or representative of Konoha or the Hyuuga is going to wear 'kill-me' orange." He said with a smirk, seeing Naruto's grave face that he was going to be deprived of his favorite color. "So, let's go." He added.

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Naruto thought as he followed Hiashi into town as if he were going to his own funeral.

End Ch. 7

How was that? I feel happy about it. I plan to continue this story, so don't worry, any of you who think my extended periods of time between updates might mean I'm second-guessing even continuing this story, I won't abandon it. As a side-note, I have 2 more Naruto stories on the horizon, so look out for those. :D Bye everyone. And GodShadowEX, go fuck yourself :D

Ja-ne!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: What's up everybody?! :D Don't think I forgot my first story here on FF. Just because I'm working on Eyes From Beyond the Clouds and everyone's liking it, doesn't mean I forgot this one. I just have to learn to prioritize my updates and there will be smooth sailing. Anyway, sorry if the story has been dragging on. I know the Chuunin Exams should have started already. Heck, in Eyes Beyond, it's at chapter 4 and you can assume the Chuunin Exams is the next chapter (which it is, don't worry) but here, we're in chapter 7. _7. _Geez I ramble. Anyway, I'll try and pick up the pace without skipping over the important bits. Keyword being try.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

On with the show!

Naruto stood in the middle of the Hyuuga's private training grounds in completely new clothes, courtesy of Hiashi Hyuuga pretty much ordering him to change his outfit.

Now he wore a kimono top similar to the Hyuuga's but burnt orange and sleeveless and it had a black swirl on the back of it, which was obscured by the black high-collar long-sleeved cloak he wore over it that reached the middle of his shins. He wore black ANBU style pants with a kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh and the sleeves tucked into the high-top black steel-toed boots, as Hiashi didn't believe that a true ninja should wear beachwear and every inch of a ninja's body should be his weapon, even his feet.

Naruto, though hesitant at first, acknowledged that the clothes were very nice and were much better than his old bright orange jumpsuit. He also had the inside of the cloak lined with seals that made it waterproof, fire proof, and, when applied with chakra, could make it as strong as steel for a shield.

"That is much better, Uzumaki." Hiashi commented. "Now, we'll have to go fast in your training since your Chuunin Exams are in less than a month. Take off your cloak and assume the Gentle Fist stance." He then ordered.

Naruto shrugged off the cloak, showing his semi-muscular arms and slipped into the Jyuuken stance. He had some memories of his rampage at the bridge and managed to retain the basic stance and some attacks but nothing beyond the basics.

"Good, now come at me with as much as you can." Hiashi ordered, slipping into his more advanced Jyuuken stance as both opponents activated their Byakugan.

Naruto simply nodded and charged at Hiashi and attempted to send a palm thrust to his chest, which Hiashi easily blocked and knocked his arm away and sent his own palm thrust into his elbow, closing the tenketsu points at and below the elbow in Naruto's right arm.

Naruto winced a bit but then remembered his chakra control exercises from the Rikudo Sennin and slowly flooded his closed tenketsu with the Kyuubi's chakra until they all opened again.

Hiashi smirked that the boy managed to think clearly in the heat of battle as the entire time Naruto was doing this, they were still sparring with Naruto deftly avoiding Hiashi's attacks and trying to send his own but all were blocked and deflected and Hiashi soon got within Naruto's guard and sent a palm thrust to his stomach, sending Naruto rolling back 10 feet.

Naruto grunted as he rolled into a tree and slowly stood up, not entering the Jyuuken stance, knowing he lost this spar.

"Very impressive, Naruto-kun. You at least understand the basics of the Jyuuken and could pass off as a young Hyuuga prodigy. I'm very happy about this and it makes my job easier in that we have a base to start off with." Hiashi praised, making Naruto smile. "Now, I believe the main problem holding you back is speed so" he started off and went over to the side and took out some chakra weights from the Hyuuga's private armory and brought them back to Naruto. "Put these on." He ordered.

Naruto did so and was puzzled at what they were and did. "What're these, Hiashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, looking at the strange dark blue clasps around his shins and forearms.

"Those are chakra weights. Apply charka to them." Hiashi answered then ordered.

Naruto did so and immediately regretted it, as he rocketed to the ground, the weights creating small craters on impact. "…Too much charka?" Naruto grunted out.

"Too much chakra." Hiashi answered, smirking at Naruto's situation then watched as he attempted to stand, since one couldn't lessen the weights once chakra was administered. After about 5 minutes, Naruto managed to stand, though hunched over and his arms hanging down and his was in a clumsy horse stance.

"Good, you can stand. Now, do some squat walking around the training grounds until you can walk normally. Then jog, then sprint, then run while administering chakra to enhance your speed. Do these things until you can do them as fast as you normally could before I gave you your weights and I guarantee that you will become faster. Now, I don't expect you to be able to do it so fast so we're done for today and you can go around as you normally do with the weights on then, when you feel you're used to the weights at each stage of speed, apply more chakra to increase the weights and push yourself. Good luck Naruto-kun, I believe you can do this." Hiashi stated then praised, a small smile on his face, making Naruto give back his usual foxy grin that someone believed in him and nodded to Hiashi and went over and picked up his cloak, though with some difficulty, and bowed to Hiashi and left the compound.

Naruto went about his usual day, doing missions with his team, eating at Ichiraku's, and training with the Rikudo Sennin, all while wearing the weights. By the end of the day, he could jog with the weights at 80 pounds each.

**(Time skip: 5 days later)**

Naruto woke up with the familiar weight of the chakra weights weighing him down but didn't mind it and went about his daily routine and got dressed and had breakfast with Haku, who he told about his training 4 days ago and she admired his determination for going about his day with so much weight on him. He soon left the house, leaving Haku to her own devices and going to Training Ground 7 for more training with the Rikudo Sennin. He had gotten far in his elemental jutsu training and could perform 1 or 2 D rank offensive jutsu for **Katon**, **Fuuton**, and **Raiton**, and defensive for **Suiton** and **Doton**.

The Rikudo believed he was ready to learn raw elemental manipulation and the control over the 6th element, gravity. He started off with a simple exercise, try and move and pebble from his hand away from himself. Thanks to the Kage Bunshin doing all the chakra control exercises over the course of the week he started training, he had excellent chakra control, not as good as Sakura but definitely above Sasuke and most Chuunin. At first, he managed to just have the pebble jump limply from his hand. It was a good start and he made another batch of clones to all practice it while he did it also and some sent it just a bit farther than he first tried, some didn't even go off, and some shot through the clones, dispelling them. After about an hour, a majority of the clones managed to get the pebble to shoot off and embed themselves into some trees or the ground. They then started practicing with bigger rocks and after 12 hours, since Naruto woke up at 6 o'clock sharp, Naruto was able to shoot away large rocks at least his size and create a shallow crater around himself. He had officially learned the **Shinra Tensei**.

The Rikudo was proud and called it a day. Naruto headed home and celebrated his news with Haku and shortly after a victory dinner, they went to bed.

**(The Next Morning)**

Naruto was up and standing in Training Ground 7, waiting for his teammates and sensei, as he told them he had exciting news and to be there at 6 o'clock sharp. Imagine his surprised when, at exactly 6:00, Kakashi and his teammates all arrived there.

The 3 genin put their hands together, closed their eyes, and yelled 'Kai!' When they saw it wasn't a genjutsu, they were speechless. Kakashi on time? It must be the end of the world.

Kakashi sweat dropped and grumbled seeing this but shrugged it off. "Okay, team. I have important news." He started and pulled out 3 blank forms. "I've nominated you 3 for the Chuunin Exams. Sign these and meet me at the Academy in a week. You can choose to or to not sign up for the Exams, it's your choice. That is all." He finished and gave them their slips and disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto and Sasuke were excited to be given this sort of challenge, though the latter hid it well. Sakura, however, was worried, hearing how dangerous the Chuunin Exams were extremely dangerous. She didn't get to voice her concerns, as both her teammates disappeared, most likely to train for the Exams.

**(Time skip: 3 Days later)**

Naruto had continued his training in both the Rinnegan and Byakugan and he made excellent progress. For the Byakugan, he was as good as any prodigy the Hyuuga clan has seen, especially the supposed Neji Hyuuga of the Main Branch that graduated a year before him. He had also started learning the **8 Trigrams: 64 Palms **from Hiashi. He didn't complete it yet but he was adamant. For the Rinnegan, he improved his **Shinra Tensei **and learned, though not mastered, the **Bansho Ten'in**. He also learned more elemental jutsu and officially knew 5 jutsu for each element.

He was walking around the village when he heard a ruckus nearby and went to it and didn't like what he saw. He saw Konohamaru being held up by his shirt collar by a foreign nin that looked like a cross between a kabuki actor and a catman, having odd makeup on his face and a weird black suit with points on top like cat ears and a Suna headband knitted into the part of the outfit over his headband. He also had some odd bundle wrapped in bandages on his back that had a mop of what looked like brown hair. Next to him was a kunoichi. She had dirty blonde hair tied back in 4 ponytails and a lavender shoulder-less battle kimono that reached just below her elbows and a bit above her knees with a red sash around her waist. She wore a Suna headband around her neck and she appeared to be wearing fishnet under the kimono from her neck down, ending just above her left knee and another section down her right shin. She had some sort of large metal object held down with the back of her sash. She was very pretty and seemed indifferent about what her apparent teammate was doing.

Naruto decided to save Konohamaru and activated his Rinnegan. "**Bansho Ten'in.**" He whispered and the Hokage's grandson was pulled from the male Suna nin's grasp and brought to Naruto as he put him down safely and the boy ran away from them, leaving Naruto with the Suna nin.

"You know, it's not nice to pick on little kids. Especially when they're the Hokage's grandson." Naruto warned, staring them down with his now-normal cerulean eyes.

"Hmph, well if I can't take my anger out on that brought, you'll do." The male said, bringing the bunch from his back and letting it drop next to him.

"Kankurou, you're not going to use Karasu already, are you?" The girl asked, distressed.

"I don't think your tree-dwelling friend will like that." Naruto said, seeing their faces pale considerably as the presence he sensed within the tree disappeared and reappeared in a sand shunshin between the 2.

The person was a young boy, shorter than Naruto but not by much. He had a mop of spiky blood-red hair and thick black lines around his teal, pupil-less eyes. He had the kanji for 'love' over his left eye. He wore an black muscle shirt that was vaguely obscured by the large brown sash that held the gourd strapped to his back and the white sash crossing it and wrapping around the opposite hip to make an upside Y shape. He wore black shinobi pants and sandals. At his presence, his teammates seemed to cower in fear.

"Kankurou, you're an embarrassment to our village." He intoned emotionlessly.

"B-but Gaara, he s-started it." Kankurou tried to argue.

"Be quiet or I'll kill you both." Gaara snapped back, still void of emotion.

Naruto felt uneasy around this boy but Kurama chimed into his head. **"Kit, that kid is the container for Shukaku, the one-tail. Watch out for him, Shukaku seems to have broken his mind. He's very unstable." **She said.

Naruto mutely nodded at the warning.

"I apologize for my brothers foolish actions." Gaara said to Naruto.

"No problem. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Naruto replied which Gaara nodded to. Before he left, Gaara got his attention again.

"Wait. What is your name?" He asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. I look forward to facing you, Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara answered then added, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Likeiwse." Naruto said back. And with that, he left.

**(Time skip: 4 Days Later)**

Naruto walked to the Academy, having his filled-out slip in-hand, and walked in once his teammates showed up. When they walked in, they walked up a flight of stairs, being told to report to Room 301. On the second floor, they saw a sea of genin swarming a door that mysteriously said 301 and saw 2 somewhat-large genin guarding the door and beating down any who approached. He had a sort of feeling about this but disregarded it until Kurama chimed in in his head.

"**Kit, use your Byakugan. I think it's a genjutsu." **She advised.

Naruto did so and secretly activated his Byakugan, his chakra spike unnoticed by all and his Byakugan hidden behind his new hooded high-collar cloak from view. Indeed, she was right, as he saw a sea of chakra around the door and around the supposed genin.

'_It must be a genjutsu to weed out the weaklings who can't even tell it's one. We should slip by and tell no one, the less competition the better.' _He thought and whispered it to his teammates and they nodded and slipped by the crowd and went up another flight of stairs and approached the real Room 301. Upon approaching it, a puff of smoke appeared and cleared, showing their sensei with his eye smile.

"Excellent, you all came and saw through the genjutsu. Now you can all go in." He said happily.

"All? But you said we could choose to not enter." Sakura reminded, puzzled.

"I did that so as to not pressure you into doing it because the others wanted to enter. But it seems you're all strong-willed. Good luck on the exams." He replied and disappeared in a shunshin.

Naruto smirked, getting an idea and walked to the door, lifted his leg, and slammed his foot onto the door, throwing it into the next room off the hinges, thus giving his team a badass entrance.

"What is up, my bitches?" Naruto yelled, smirking at some of the eye twitches all around.

Sasuke and Sakura both slapped their faces, seeing that even though Naruto has changed, he was still Naruto. They stiffened slightly at the amount of killing intent being sent their way as everyone in the room glared at their team, but mostly at Naruto.

Naruto himself smirked and unleashed his own KI, having learned to harness it and combine it with Kurama's chakra so that everyone that experienced it saw their own death. That immediately shut down the KI directed at his team and he could see some other teams breaking out into cold sweats and some trembling.

The moment was ruined by a loud ring of 'Sasuke-kun!' and a purple blur slamming into said Uchiha. The blur showed itself to be Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's so called 'rival' for the emo's affection, though neither were winning as Sasuke had no interest in relationships yet.

This action started off a chain reaction with Sakura yelling at Ino to get off of 'her' Sasuke-kun, Ino's teammates and Naruto's friends, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi walking over, introduced by Shikamaru's trademark 'Troublesome.' Then Kiba walked over, whooping like he usually does and high fiving Naruto as Shino followed and nodded to Naruto, said blonde returning the gesture, his eyes unseen by everyone except their third teammate, Hinata Hyuuga.

Said shy girl walked over, pressing her index fingers in a way Naruto just found adorable. "H-hello, Naruto-kun." She said softly but enough that Naruto heard her.

"Hey Hinata-hime." Naruto said affectionately and smiled seeing her ever-present blush intensify and decided to go in for the kill and walked up and hugged her, eliciting an 'eep!' from her

Everyone stood wide eyed that Naruto, the apparent thick headed Naruto that could never tell one of his friends had a huge crush on him, openly hugged the girl and seemed to be teasing her and seems to know about the crush.

Said blonde looked down at Hinata and smiled as she looked dazed and about ready to collapse in shock. "Now now, hime. Can't have you passing out on us can we?" Naruto teased again, pressing his nose against hers and he could practically feel the heat from her increasing blush but she smiled when she saw he had his Byakugan and slowly broke down her shy wall and slowly hugged him back and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Everyone watching the spectacle that was from Konoha thought the world was coming to an end at what they were seeing. But Hinata's teammates smiled that she finally had the courage to talk to the boy without passing out. And some of the female foreign nin had a ping a jealousy at wanting to be held like that. Especially the Suna kunoichi he met the other day. He still didn't know her name, but he was determined to find out.

Naruto continued holding Hinata until a figure walked by. It was another Konoha genin. He had silver hair, a purple and white outfit, and a pair of glasses. "You lovebirds are causing quite a stir. Let me guess, you're rookie genin?" The person asked, Hinata blushing at being called a lovebird with Naruto but made no motion to correct him, only snuggling into Naruto.

"Who the heck are you?" Kiba asked.

"Names Kabuto Yakushi. I'm what you could call a veteran here at the Chuunin Exams." The person answered.

"Oh, is this your second time here, Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto chuckled nervously. "Uh, not really. This is my seventh time in the Exams." He answered.

"Ha! You must suck!" Kiba said, laughing at him.

"Be that as it may, I have plenty of information here, with these." He said, pulling out a deck of cards.

"What're those?" Choji asked.

"These are my ninja info cards. They let me keep information on villages, countries, and even individual people who have piqued my curiousity." He answered, surprising everyone.

"Do you have information on Sabaku no Gaara?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"I think so." Kabuto answered and picked out a certain card and channeled chakra into it. Seconds later, it showed a picture of Gaara, his mission records, and his stats."Hmm, It says here his teammates are his older siblings, Sabaku no Kankurou and Temari." Kabuto started off, answering Naruto's question of who that blonde kunoichi was. "Their sensei is unknown but the odd part is that it only tells me his nickname: 'Viral.'" He continued, confusing everyone. "His mission records are extraordinary. 34 D rank missions, 5 C rank, 2 B rank, and an A rank, all without a single scratch on his body." He added, surprising everyone at how a genin could escape any mission above D without a single scratch. This Gaara character is someone to watch out for. "His nin, tai, and genjutsu are all a mystery. That's all that's on the card, sorry."

"It's alright." Naruto said, thanking Kabuto for the information.

"How about Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, gaining a glare from Naruto and a puzzled look from everyone else.

"Okay." Kabuto answered, repeating the process with another card, showing Naruto's abysmal stats before the incident in Wave. " His teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Their sensei is the famous Copy Nin, Kakashi Hatake. His mission records are as thus: 25 D rank and 1 C rank turned A rank mission. His nin, tai, and genjutsu are all nonexistent except that he somehow learned a Jounon level technique: The Kage Bunshin." He said, alarming everyone that Naruto learned a Jounin level jutsu and that everything else about him was practically bad. But they were confused on that C rank turned A rank mission. A genin on an A rank mission and he's not dead? Unheard of! Before they could start questioning the blonde, a puff of smoke appeared at the doors and Ibiki Morino appeared, flanked by 8 Chuunin, including the 2 that were guarding the fake Room 301.

"Alright, you maggots! Everyone shut up and listen to me! I'm Ibiki Morino and I am your Jounin instructor for the first part of the Chuunin Exams. Welcome to hell." He yelled then finished with a smirk.

The Chuunin Exams were going to be _very _interesting this year.

End Ch. 8

And done! So, what'd you guys think? Some training done, some characters introduced, a hint at the second mystery Jinchuriki. Will we see this man soon? Who knows? Besides me :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everybody! :D God why is it that every time I start these ANs that I seem happy with fucking ':D'? I dunno. I'm weird like that. Anyway, heres chapter 9! The Chuunin Exams are underway, Naruto and Hinata get some time together (daww :3) and the Forest of Death awaits! Won't that be fun?! :D Good god I'm on something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Naruto now stood before Training Ground 44, known as the Forest of Death. He finished the first part of his Chuunin Exams; a written test. He was absolutely petrified, as no matter that he became physically stronger but he didn't learn a single thing, especially anything for that test. Those questions were impossible! But he managed to answer at least half of them with the combined knowledge of the Rikudo Sennin and Kurama in his head, and Hinata, who miraculously was seated next to him, helped him discreetly. After they finished their tests, they held hands under the table and smiled to one another, enjoying each other's presence. He stood with his team and the less-than-half of the other teams that survived that part, as the test eliminated a lot of teams. He stood and was hugging Hinata standing against him with her head in the crook of his neck.

Sakura was currently having a fangirl moment but not about Sasuke, oddly enough. She was spazzing about how cute Naruto and Hinata were together, with the latter blushing at the attention and the former ignoring her to just hold Hinata. Naruto kissed the top of her head to reassure her, eliciting an 'eep!' from the bluenette but she slowly snuggled into him and sighed in content.

After the test, a woman appeared bursting through the window in front of a large banner that seemed hastily made and read 'Meet the sexy, single Anko Mitarashi, proctor of the second section of Chuunin Exams!' with a small chibi drawing of said woman giving the peace sign. Her choice of attire made many males in the room almost pass out from nosebleeds. She complained that so many genin were left but promised to cut them at least in half. She led them to where they were now.

She stood in front of the main gate with a shit-eating grin and a stick of dango in her hand. "Alright, kiddies! This is the Forest of Death! Your mission for here is to obtain one copy of these" she said and held up a black scroll with the kanji for 'Earth' and a white scroll with the kanji for 'Heaven' "You will be given one of these and you are to find its counterpart from another team, either by defeating them into submission, or killing them…" She said gravely, but kept that grin on her face, creeping out many genin. "Now before we begin, you need to sign these." She said and handed out a stack of paper that were passed out. Upon receiving one, the genin saw they were Death Waivers. Their faces paled.

"This is so you can't sue me or Konoha if you get hurt or die." Anko answered the silent question.

Hesitantly, all teams signed the papers and handed them back, receiving either a Heaven or an Earth scroll for their team. Team 7 received a Heaven scroll. They reported to Gate 7, with Naruto kissing Hinata's hand goodbye, leaving the girl dazed and love stuck.

Sasuke smirked at this. "Smart move, dobe. Mess with someone on their team and disrupt the whole group. They'll be easy pickings for their scroll." He said, Sakura gasping as she thought Naruto was just using poor innocent Hinata for this exam.

The temperature suddenly dropped around Naruto. He slowly turned around. Within his eyes, Sasuike saw death, despair, slaughter, distress, and unbelievable anger… All aimed at him.

"What was th**at, teme?**" Naruto said, his voice shifting to sound demonic.

Sasuke suddenly regretted his utterance but realized that it was Naruto. He had no need to be afraid of him. "What, you're too stupid to even realize your own plan working? I know you're playing with that girl to disrupt her te-" He was suddenly silenced as he found a clawed hand around his throat and his body suddenly lifted about a foot off the ground, his onyx eyes meeting those empty red slitted eyes that promised untold suffering if he didn't shut up.

"**You are a sick fuck if you think I'm doing that to mess with Hinata-chans team. I just suddenly realized that I had something good in front of me and decided to take the opportunity. I am not doing this to give us a fighting chance in the Exams. I genuinely love Hinata and wouldn't dare play with her emotions. If you can't realize that, then I have no use for you." **Naruto intoned, his voice full of rage and hate for the Uchiha thinking he would do something so underhanded. He then dropped Sasuke, the boy grasping at his own throat and taking in huge gulps of air. He then rammed his foot into the Uchiha's stomach, sending him rolling a foot away. He sent another strong look of hate and turned to wait for the signal to start to Exam, ignoring Sakura's distressed expression that he did that to his own teammate.

Sasuke soon stood up, albeit on the other side of Sakura, away from Naruto, and waited also. The horn sounded and the gates opened.

The second part of the Chuunin Exams was underway.

**(An hour later)**

Team 7 was jumping through the forest, Naruto holding on to their scroll. Suddenly, a blast of wind sailed through the trees, hitting them, with Naruto in the center of the blast. He went sailing into a faraway grove as Sasuke and Sakura were merely thrown into nearby trees.

"Well hello, Sasuke-kun. I've been waiting to meet you." A decidedly feminine voice said.

The Uchiha raised his head and saw a Kusa nin. All alone. Smirking at them. He was puzzled, did that one woman use such a strong technique on them? "Who are you?"

The woman merely chuckled. "Oh, little old me? I'm just someone who can help you with your revenge. Against your brother. Against Itachi." She replied, smirking at Sasuke's widened and shocked eyes.

**(With Naruto)**

"….aaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto crashed into some trees and grunted in pain.

He slowly picked himself up as Kurama's chakra slowly healed his injuries, and looked around. He had no idea where he was or how far that wind blast blew him. He would have tried to return, if not for a loud hissing sound behind him. He slowly turned around, to see possibly the biggest snake he will ever see in his life. It easily dwarfed the girth of any nearby trees and glared at him hungrily.

He only had one thing to say. "Oh, shit…"

**(With Anko)**

The special Jounin was merely sitting on a roof, the screams of the dying genin music to her ears as she finished another stick of dango. She then flicked her wrist, sending the stick flying and embedding itself amongst the other sticks she threw, finishing the Konoha leaf insigna in the side of a building. She moved on to grab her bottle of sake but was interrupted by a rather winded Chuunin.

"Anko-senpai! Please come quick! There's something we've found we think you would know something about!" The man said, panting between words.

Anko merely rolled her eyes and got up, following the Chuunin to whatever was so important to interrupt her sake-time.

When they around, she realized the gravity of the situation, as she said 3 dead genin with their blood smeared over the statues nearby. She checked one of them and saw they were to signed-in genin for the Chuunin Exams. She turned over who was apparently the leader and immediately recoiled away. The boy had no face. She grabbed the junction between her neck and left shoulder and gritted her teeth. There was only one person who could do this.

"Orochimaru…" She growled out, surprising the Chuunin who heard of her ex-sensei and the biggest traitor to Konoha in history. "Send word to Sandaime-sama! Orochimaru is here!" She barked to them, said Chuunins nodded and disappeared in shunshin's, leaving Anko to mull over old hate memories. She immediately jumped into the Forest of Death, intent on killing her teacher for what he did to her both physically and to her reputation. She was a prodigy when Orochimaru took her as his apprentice. When he betrayed them, she was seen as an accomplice of the snake-Sannin and shunned from the whole village. Except the Sandaime, her best friend Kurenai Yuhi, and some select Jounin, no one trusted her. Especially any civilians. She clenched her wrists and added chakra to her feet, speeding her up.

'_I'm coming for you Orochimaru-_sensei. _And when I find you, you'll wish I hadn't.' _She thought as she ventured further in.

**(With Naruto)**

Our resident blonde was currently fighting for his survival against the giant snake that was trying to eat him. He then had an idea and stopped running and let himself be devoured.

'_Ew ew ew ew ew!' _He whined in his head as he was almost drowning in snake slime. He ignored that and activated his Rinnegan and concentrated his chakra into the technique he had in mind. "**Shinra Tensei!**" He yelled and burst from the snake that was blown in half from the technique.

He landed on the branch it was lounging on and sighed in relief when the blast of chakra also cleaned him of the slime. He then combined his Rinnegan and Byakugan to lengthen the latter's sight and looked for his teammates chakra signatures. He found them… and a rather large one fighting them. He bolted right to them.

'_Come on guys, hang in there.' _He hoped in his mind.

**(With Sakura and Sasuke)**

Sakura was currently knocked out from a well-placed backhand from the very snake-like genin who, by her strength and jutsu, was nowhere near genin level. Jounin, easily. Ignoring that, Sasuke carried Sakura as he jumped away from the attacks. He managed to set her down and time a Great Fireball right at the womans face, and she did not dispel into mud like his other attempts. He felt a small victory in that fact but it was dashed when he saw he only saw her face was slightly burned, her skin oddly pale where it hit and her eye now gold with a slit.

The genin merely chuckled. "Excellent, Sasuke-kun. I knew to expect nothing less from an Uchiha. Now give me an exhilarating fight!" The genin said while grabbing his own face and _ripped it off_. Sasuke felt sick at the display, but it looked like a rubber mask as it showed the rest of the face of the apparent mystery genin. It was a very pale man; almost white. He had those damnable gold slitted eyes and purple fang marks on the sides of his nose.

The man's smirk was very unnerving as he leered at Sasuke. "Who are you? You're obviously not a genin!" Sasuke yelled at the man.

Said man merely smirked and chuckled to himself, his shoulders shaking. "Very well then, Sasuke-kun. I am Orochimaru of the Sannin." He answered, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

He was fighting one of the Sannin? That's insane! It's a miracle he's not dead already. It goes to show the man was toying with him. That last fact made Sasuke grit his teeth; he despised being toyed with, even if it's from a clearly superior opponent.

"Now then, Sasuke-kun, give me a true fight." The snake man said, taking a taijutsu stance.

Against his reasoning, Sasuke mirrored his action and launched himself at the man.

He attempted to send a right towards Orochimaru's jaw, only for it to be blocked by said man's open hand. He pulled on the fist, making Sasuke stumble forward within Orochimaru's range and he buried his fist in the Uchiha's stomach, knocking the air out of him. He then followed up with a knee to the same place, pushing Sasuke away.

Said boy gritted his teeth at the pain but toughed through it and started doing handsigns and held his hand to his mouth. "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**" He yelled and breathed out the great fireball towards the snake man.

Said man merely dodged it with ease and held out his right arm. "**Striking Shadow Snakes!**" He yelled and 4 snakes spiraled out of his sleeve towards the struggling Uchiha.

The boy deftly dodged the snakes and threw 3 shuriken at him, only for them to be blocked by a quick flick of a kunai he pulled out.

Sasuke decided to try a hand at some other Katon he remembered from the Uchiha archives, completing another set of handsigns. "**Katon: Dai Endan!**" He yelled and shot out the big flame bullet towards Orochimaru, the attack much faster than his great fireball.

Orochimaru merely made his hands into an upwards triangle and thrust them forward. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" He yelled and the same wind blast that sent Naruto flying shot forward from behind him, overwhelming the fire bullet instead of merely adding to it.

Sasuke was wide eyed that a Fuuton overpowered a Katon when it should be reversed. This man must have excellent chakra control and a vast storage of the energy.

Sasuke decided on a technique that will no doubt deplete his chakra but also a method that would surely let it hit its mark. He pulled out his last 5 kunai and secretly tied some near-invisible shinobi wire around their loops. He threw them at Orochimaru, who merely sidestepped them. He then had a smirk on his face as he flicked his wrists, making the kunai swerve in the air and turn, wrapping the wire around Orochimaru, tying him down to a tree, and stabbing into some close trees behind it.

Orochimaru had a shocked face that he fell for such a simple trick and struggled against the ninja wire.

Sasuke held the wire between his teeth and held his hands in the Tora symbol. _'__**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**__' _He yelled in his head and let the phoenix sage fire travel down the wires and hit Orochimaru dead on, smirking at the man's screams. He only watched as the fires died down and felt his eyes widen at seeing no burnt body.

He looked around, seeing Orochimaru escaped his jutsu and he had very little chakra to fight back anymore. He was unprepared for the searing pain in his neck as he yelled and turned his head and saw Orochimaru's smug smirk sinking his teeth into his neck on an elongated neck like a snake. The Sannin retracted his head and watched as Sasuke fell to his knees and held the wound as a seal of 3 tomoe formed at the bite.

"A parting gift, Sasuke-kun. You will search for me and I will give you power. Power to fight Itachi for what he did." He smirked and started laughing but was interrupted by a boot to the face that sent him crashing into a tree.

Sasuke watched the Sannin crash and looked back to the boot and the body it was attached to, seeing his teammate Naruto had returned.

He felt almost relieved that he did and let himself fall unconscious.

"Hello, pedo-snake-san." Naruto smirked at Orochimaru as said man stood from his impact.

"Ah, the Kyuubi child. So good to see you, Naruto-kun." He smirked.

Naruto growled, unconsciously activating his Rinnegan, startling Orochimaru. "How do you know who I am?!" He yelled.

Orochimaru was shocked at seeing the first doujutsu he lusted for before he settled on the Sharingan for his ambitions of learning all jutsu. _'Those eyes… How does he have the same eyes as Pain?!' _He asked in his head, remembering the old organization he was a part of after he betrayed Konoha. He then smirked and started sinking into the earth. "We'll meet again, Naruto-kun. And I see you've activated your eyes. Very interesting…" He gravely commented as he disappeared.

Naruto was shocked that this apparent stranger and enemy knew his name and knew about his doujutsu. He shook off his shock and went over and picked up his down teammates, only for Sakura to start to stir. He was relieved and let himself fall unconscious, the fatigue from fighting that giant snake catching up with him.

Sakura awoke to find both her teammates unconscious. She was worried for Sasuke and a bit for Naruto and dragged them to a hollowed out tree to tend to their wounds and let them rest.

The Chuunin Exams just got a whole lot more complicated.

End Ch. 9

So how was that? I'll admit the fight with Orochimaru and Sasuke wasn't as good as it could be and I kind of wussed out on a Naruto/Orochimaru fight but I'm on a timetable and I don't have the time to write another fight right now. Sorry if you're disappointed. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapter.

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey! :D Here's Ch. 10! The double digits! Hellacious! (Ugh, InFamous) Anyway, continuing with the Chuunin Exams. Let's see what things are different.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Naruto, along with Sasuke, were unconscious in a hollowed out tree being tended to by a weary Sakura, who had set up rather haste traps around said tree.

She sat on her knees, watching over her teammates and fighting off sleep as she swayed slightly. She shook her head and continued to stand guard, resolute to not be useless in the team after seeing Naruto fight both at the bridge and the fact he survived the giant snake that freak Orochimaru summoned in the middle of his one-sided fight with Sasuke that oddly went towards where her teammate was. He must have defeated the snake, and seeing how tough the one that Sasuke had trouble defeating, that was quite a feat. And she always knew Sasuke was strong so she had to catch up with her teammates, lest she be left behind.

She heard a rustling in the bushes and jumped to attention, kunai in hand. Upon seeing it was just a squirrel, she sat back down in relief. But she threw her kunai at it to keep it away from them, lest her teammates wake up and get hungry for some adorable-squirrel soup.

**(With Team Asuma)**

Ino and Shikamaru were jumping through the trees in an attempt to scout for a team they could steal a scroll from, as Choji was lagging behind them, trying desperately to keep up.

"Man, this is so troublesome. There's no way we can find a genin team weaker than us to steal from; we're the weakest." Shikarmaru whined.

"Shut up Shikamaru! You keep talking like that and we'll never pass on so I can see Sasuke-kun and rub it in Forehead Girl's face!" Ino snapped back, intent on seeing the Uchiha again and one-upping Sakura.

As Shikamaru was about to reply back, equally annoyed, he stopped jumping, prompting the others to do the same, to the silent relief of Choji as he struggled to get his breath back. "Wait. There's that Suna genin team from before." He said, looking outwards of the canopy they were hidden in.

Upon following his line of sight, his teammates did indeed see the Suna genin team faced off against some Ame team, the leader of which bore an eye patch and remarked that they 'better give up before they hurt them.' There was something about that Gaara character that made Shikamaru think it wasn't the Suna nin who should worry about getting hurt, the information the genin Kabuto told them repeating in his head.

They kneeled down to watch what was sure to be a short fight.

**(With Ame nin)**

"You deaf?! I said hand over your scroll before we have to hurt you!" The leader yelled, Gaara complacent and unaffected.

Said redhead merely stared them down in his unblinking glare, unnerving the teammates of the leader, who remained not intimidated by the stare. "You fools will merely sate Mother's thirst until we find someone worthy to prove my existence. Like that Uzumaki character. Yes… Mother would love his blood very much." Gaara remarked quietly, his words still heard by the Ame nin.

The leader merely scoffed. "Your funeral!" He yelled and pulled what appeared to be an umbrella from his backpack and threw it straight into the air, the umbrella opening and showing it was filled to the brim with containment seals. He made the Tora handsign and watched smoke exploded from the umbrella, soon to be followed by a deadly rain of senbon.

Just as the needles were about to hit Gaara, sand from the gourd on his back exploded out and formed a solid shield around him, the grain pincushioned with the senbon, Gaara's gaze unflinching as he stared down the enemy nin.

He raised his hands, aiming them at the two subordinate nin and the sand whipped forward towards them. "Sabaku Kyu!" He yelled as the sand wrapped around the nin and lifted them into the air. "Sabaku Sosou!" He finished, clenching his hands as the floating sand clumps contracted then slowly dripped with blood. They then fell to the ground, showing no body; only a lot of blood. The sand retreated into his gourd and he closed his eyes, as if in some sick satisfaction.

"Wh-what are you?!" The remaining leader yelled.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes. "I am a relic of the past my homeland wishes to be forgotten." He answered, then brought his hands together into an upwards triangle, concentrating chakra into the space between them.

"Scorch Release: Melting Heat Wave!" He yelled, and then thrust his hands forward, unleashing the chakra much like a Fuuton: Daitoppa, only everything within the attack's path seemed to shrivel and melt.

Once the wave reached the Ame nin, he yelled in horrible pain as the wave took effect. His clothes, flesh and hair all melted off his bones in a matter of seconds, leaving only the blackened skeleton and somehow, the scroll his team needed.

Gaara's brother and teammate, Kankurou, walked over and picked up the scroll. "Awesome, now we can go to the tower." He remarked.

Gaara merely began the journey towards the tower in the center of the forest, the team leaving behind their audience of three.

**(With Team Asuma)**

All three members were shocked to the core at what they witnessed. They were afraid of the boy when he seemed to crush those first two enemies in the sand and seem to get some sort of sick pleasure out of it, but they were absolutely petrified when they saw him _melt _the last one to nothing but bone.

Ino and Choji jumped over and vomited into some bushes at what they saw. Shikamaru was a tad green but he fought down to urge his teammates couldn't. He was currently thinking over how that Suna kid seemed to have a Kekkei Genkai long extinct from Kaze no Kuni. Surely a pause for that. But he shook off those thoughts and made a silent vow to _never _cross the paths of that kid in these Exams. They surely wouldn't survive.

**(With Team 7)**

Things had escalated out of hand very quickly as the genin team from a new village called Otogakure preyed upon the unconscious and weary Team 7. As Sakura used her mediocre traps to fight back, which proved useless due to the spiky haired member's, Zaku she believed, ability to shoot out sharp waves of wind that splintered a swinging log she had rigged up. Fortunately, at the time anyway, the odd child from before the first part, Rock Lee, came in to her rescue to valiantly fight off the dishonorable group who would attack 'a beautiful defenseless woman such as her' and her down teammates. His bravery proved for naught when the mummy-like member, Dosu, used his Melody Arm to shatter his eardrums and disorientate him into unconsciousness. She was now being currently held by her long pink hair by the only kunoichi in the group as the dark haired girl's teammates slowly loomed over Sasuke. She berated her for concentrating on appearances and keeping her hair clean. As a last ditch effort, she cut her own hair to escape the genin's grasp. The plan worked, at least that far, until the kunoichi hit her across the face with a backhanded fist.

Just as the kunoichi was just about to surely end Sakura's life, her teammates were propelled back by something and she turned around and saw the Uchiha her teamed was assigned to eliminate standing amongst a maelstrom of foul purple chakra as flame patterns creeped over his body like an infection. She recognized it as the curse mark and her eyes widened as she realized her 'Orochimaru-sama' used her team as lambs to the slaughter for his latest experiment.

"Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked, glaring menacingly at the sound genin.

Sakura was shaken to her core and could only point towards the Oto genin.

Sasuke grew a sick smirk on his face and appeared behind Zaku, backhanding Dosu away with ease, and planted his foot on the small of Zaku's back and grabbed his arms as he fell.

"Well, well. You seem very fond of these arms. Maybe we should do something about that?" Sasuke remarked, still smirking.

Zaku's eyes widened but he tried a last ditch effort to call the Konoha genin on his bluff. "Y-you wouldn't! Leaf genin are too soft to do that!" He then realized his mistake as he saw that evil glimmer in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke merely smirked and applied pressure on his foot, pushing Zaku down as he kept his grip on his arms. His smirk grew manic once he heard the sickening snap and the screams of Zaku in utter pain. He let his grip loosen and dropped the crippled genin's arms. He soon turned his sights on Dosu, who trembled and raised his hands in a placating matter and reached into his belt and pulled out an Earth scroll, the one Team 7 needed. He merely put it on the ground and went over and picked up Zaku and appeared next to Kin. He nodded to her and they both left.

Sasuke slowly calmed down, seeing there were no enemies around as the Curse Mark receded. He then turned around to face Sakura and the now-rising Naruto who groaned into the waking world.

Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head and was about to ask what happened until Kurama chimed in his head and filled him in on what happened while he was unconscious. His eyes hardened and he stared Sasuke down. They remained staring until Sakura suggested they head to the tower since they have both scrolls now. Both silently agreed and everyone headed right for the tower, unaware of their audience of one of a mysterious figure.

"Hmm, interesting. It seems Orochimaru has chosen another guinea pig for his dreaded Curse Mark. Should be interesting to see how the Uchiha boy will fight it. Or if he even will. What do you think, monkey?" He said to seemingly no one.

"**I've told you time and again to refer to me by my name, brat!" **A voice within his head said, sounding like a regal figure, if not a tad infuriated at his host's completely disrespect for someone such as him.

"Yes, yes, ooh ooh ee." He mocked, smirking when he heard the demon within him snap and rant about 'children these days.' "May I remind you I am no child? I'm older than the first shinobi village, Son." He reminded to his bijuu, Son Goku the Yonbi.

"**And yet your age has not tempered your respect, Shijio!" **Son replied.

The man apparently named Shijio merely chuckled. "And you're still surprised?" He asked. Not letting him answer, he continued. "Anyway, we should go see Hiruzen. He'd like to know about this." He remarked and disappeared in a shunshin that looked like an explosion of black threads.

**(With Team 7)**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at the tower about a day and a half later without a hitch, besides the rather heated stare contest between the former 2. Sakura tried to placate them but gave up after the second time. They walked inside and read something about 'if you require Heaven, train you mind. If you desire Earth, train your body.' There was some part missing in the middle and they used the scrolls and they started smoking and they threw them down as they crossed, and exploded in smoke, revealing Iruka Umino.

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." Naruto greeted calmly, surprising all in attendance that he didn't act like his usual energetic self.

Due to his training and just specifically the day Sasuke fucked over that genin team, Naruto was rather calm and calculating, but right now he just felt tired and drained. He hid a strong blush as Kurama remarked that once he was old enough, she'll really 'drain' him.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Iruka asked, seeing Naruto both acting quiet and his completely new wardrobe.

"Yes. Why, is there something on my face?" Naruto remarked, still a smartass and smirked ad a vein that popped up on Iruka's forehead.

"No, you smartass. Well, I can't even tell because of your hood and collar. What's with the new clothes?" He answered then asked.

Naruto merely shrugged. "I grew up." He answered, seeing Iruka's sad smile as he knew what he was referring to and his teammates' confused expressions at what he meant.

"I see." Iruka said. "Well, congratulations on making it this far, kids. The Exams will be done in about three and a half days. There are bedrooms down the hall to the left and the messhall is down to the right." He told them then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before either could ask what Naruto meant when he said he grew up, Sasuke and Sakura saw he disappeared in a blur of speed to the bedrooms. They then heard snoring a few seconds later and sweat dropped but decided he made the right choice and went to bed also.

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto awoke before his teammates feeling fully refreshed and made his way to the messhall to get some breakfast and maybe find a Jounin instructor to ask about a training room somewhere in the tower.

He, of course, ordered ramen. It wasn't as good as Ichiraku's, of course, but it did the job. He had about 10 bowls, surprising the hell out of the Jounin around him and turned in his bowls, receiving a tongue lashing for eating so much and making the rather lazy Dish Boy work so much for one person. He shrugged it off and asked one of the Jounin around if there was a Training Room around here. Upon receiving an answer that there was, he headed right to it.

Once he entered the room, he looked around and found it was like a dojo and saw no other people. He was happy since this gave him to opportunity to practice his doujutsu and other techniques.

He cast off his cloak and kimono top, revealing his toned chest and a blossoming six pack, ignoring Kurama's purrs inside his mind and activated his Byakugan. He took a Jyuuken stance and concentrated, slowly activating his Rinnegan as well. He had an idea about the elemental manipulation from the Rinnegan and thought to apply it to his Jyuuken. The first time he tried to do it before the Chuunin Exams, he burnt his hands. Badly. At least he did when he tried Lightning or Fire chakra. When he tried wind chakra, he merely lost his fingers. It took him about 3 days to regrow them with a combination of healing chakra from one of the few doctors that didn't hate him and Kurama's chakra healing him like always.

Afterwards, he started on minor raw elemental manipulation on a small scale. After about a week of training, he managed to make at least his fingertips coated in chakra of at least Wind, Lightning, and Water. He read somewhere that Wind chakra could be used for cutting, Lightning for piercing, and he couldn't find anything for Water but he had an idea to use it like water whips.

He first applied Wind chakra and ran at a nearby training dummy. He used the normal attacks of the Jyuuken, jabs with his flattened hands and palm thrusts, then he jumped back and used the **Hakke Rokujuyoshou** on the dummy. Upon the final hit, he slowly slid back and stood up straight and turned around.

The dummy then suddenly exploded with slashes all over it and ended with the pieces all being flung backwards as if it was a delayed reaction of the final hit that sent them flying. He smirked at his handiwork and slid back into the stance and continued training for the day, unaware he had an audience of one of the same person that has been shadowing him for years.

The figure's eyes were wide in shock that her crush was using her clans taijutsu style and using raw elemental manipulation to wreak havoc on what could surely be an enemy. She felt her admiration for him grow but also grew confused at why he was using her clan's Jyuuken style and, upon closer inspection of using her own Byakugan, saw he himself had the White Eye. She was shocked to the core at this.

Within Naruto's mindscape, Kurama sensed the chakra spike of the young girl watching her container but didn't say anything about it, so as to see how long Naruto would take to realize it. She smirked realizing it was the girl that had a crush on him since they were children, Hinata Hyuuga. _**'This should be interesting.' **_She remarked in her head.

This will be interesting indeed…

End Ch. 10!

So yeah, some more reveals! The name of my Yonbi Jinchuriki, as well as a fact he appears to be older than the first shinbo village. Whaaaat? :O You'll see. And a reveal of my change to Gaara, Scorch Release! :D Tell me what you think in PM's or Reviews!

Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys. Not much to say. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

Naruto stood, panting, in the training room on the top floor of the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. He had started training combining his elemental manipulation with his Jyuuken and was proud of the results. He wiped the sweat from his brow and suddenly stiffened, sensing another presence; a presence he had a feeling had been watching him to entire time.

Ever so slowly, he turned his head to see Hinata Hyuuga looking at him in shock. She must have seen him use her clans taijutsu style. He cursed to himself and decided to try to see if he could play it off. "Hey, Hina-chan? You been there the entire time?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

While Hinata blushed a bit at the affectionate way he used her name, she stood strong and walked to him. "Naruto-kun, how did you use my clans Jyuuken? And how do you have the Byakugan? And how did you control raw wind chakra?" She asked him, showing a tiny bit of stubbornness that she won't let him talk his way out of this.

Sighing and resigning himself to his fate, Naruto began telling her his tale of how he 'died' in Wave, met Kami, got the Byakugan and unlocked another doujutsu called the Rinnegan, kicked major ass, and came back to the village and began being trained by her father. Hiashi Hyuuga.

To say she was skeptical and surprised was an understatement. At first she was shocked that Naruto apparently died in Wave country but was reassured that he was okay. She couldn't believe he met Kami, although it took a lot of convincing to prove to her, and even then she remained skeptical. She was surprised when he also told her about the truth behind the Kyuubi's attack 12 years ago and that he bared such a heavy burden upon his shoulders, realizing the reason why the villagers scorned him so vehemently. She giggled just a bit when the Kyuubi, apparently named Kurama, had a fangirl moment from Naruto meeting Kami. She was beyond surprised when her own father trained him willingly, as she thought he was part of the group of fools that saw Naruto as the demon. She smiled a bit knowing she was wrong.

She accepted his story, for now, as she couldn't think of any way for a non-Hyuuga to have the Byakugan, short of stealing it, an action she knew Naruto would ever do, or an act of Kami.

She then asked about the Rinnegan manipulation and he explained that it tied in to the elemental manipulation and that it was the doujutsu to legendary Rikudou Sennin had and he withheld the fact said Sage was teaching him from inside his mind for now.

She nodded and marveled at the eyes when he demonstrated them to her. She was also dumbstruck when he showcased the gravity manipulation they gave him.

"Naruto-kun, this is amazing! You're so strong you can prove all those people wrong!" Hinata said in excitement and tackled him in a hug, making him chuckle as he fell and hugged her back.

Hinata sat up from the hug and soon turned crimson at the position they were in; she was straddling his waist with her hands on his bare chest and his hands ended up on her breasts.

Naruto soon realized his situation and blushed a shade matching Hinata but had a hidden smirk and decided to play with the adorably shy girl and gave her breasts an experimental squeeze, eliciting a somewhat loud 'eep!' from her which sounded more like a moan. He smirked and drew her down to him, holding her in his arms, as he believed they were too young to go beyond that, but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with her, a fact she blushed at and playfully hit him in the arm for, weakly calling him a hentai.

He chuckled at her and shared a kiss with her, making her blush again, and soon stood up with her. "Well, Hina-chan, as fun as it is to mess with you" he started, earning a somewhat cute and dreadfully weak glare from her "I want to get back to training. You're welcome to join me if you want." He offered.

She declined and accepted just marveling at his prowess from afar, opting to watching him practice her clan's exclusive taijutsu style.

He nodded and went back to training, utilizing Lightning chakra now and using its piercing ability to a potential he was capable of, puncturing the dummy until it fell to pieces. He was impressed with his work but found his fingertips were still burnt a bit and he lost feeling in his hands and opted to practice it once more later.

He then moved on the water chakra, the energy-formed liquid forming in his hands and slither down to around his fingertips. He ran at the dummy and attacked, seemingly too soon as he was a foot or two away from the dummy, but the water on his fingers extended greatly, following his movements and extending his reach into a whip that snapped at the dummy, recoiling it and felling the apparatus as he dealt stronger blows now and then until it collapsed.

He dispelled the water chakra and panted, happy with his work. He then got to thinking of how to utilize earth chakra until he had an idea; the Jyuuken may be fast, but there will always be an enemy faster. He thought of perhaps coating his hands in rock and using it as a sort of branch off of his attacks if they were to miss, tunneling his chakra strike through the rock like a second attack at an impossible angle from missing. Kurama agreed to the idea but consented that he would need more training in the earth element and in chakra control, as it sounded like a very diffuclt move; channeling chakra mid-attack through an inanimate object for the same result as his own hands. He agreed and dismissed the idea for now and didn't even dare try using gravity release with Jyuuken, knowing the one time he did it in Wave was a fluke from the influx of knowledge from Kami. He theorized it may need even greater chakra control than his earth style idea. He shook his head and couldn't for the life of him think of how to utilize fire chakra in the Jyuuken. He shrugged and opted to just train in the elemental jutsu in general, switching to his Rinnegan.

Hinata watched Naruto train and marveled at his determination and energy for training. She left with him when he opted for them to have lunch together, feeling slightly saddened he re-robed himself, robbing her of the view of his muscles. She then blushed and chastised herself for thinking such thoughts and just went with him.

As Naruto walked with Hinata to the messhall, he couldn't help but think over the Kumo team he met before the Chuunin Exams started, and through them, the mysterious sensei of the Suna team.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was walking through Konoha, ignoring the glares from people as he was walking to Ichiraku's after a hard day training, when he ran into a very odd team.

It was composed of 2 females and 2 males, the taller of the latter possibly being the jounin sensei.

The first female was a pale, though not unattractively so, woman with blonde hair that framed her face, which had a bored expression as if nothing could be exciting, a dark purple battle kimono with fishnet underneath, which showed the cleavage to her ample bust, which reminded him of his encounter with Kami and Kurama, the latter of which purred in his mind and started flooding his thoughts with rather suggestive images of them together.

Fighting down a horrible blush, Naruto looked to the second female. She was dark skinned, wore a white single strap vest over a purple undershirt. She had a katana sheathed on her back and her headband, with the symbol for Kumo, in a bandanna that pushed back her spiky red hair. She seemed annoyed about everything around her.

The male was another dark skinned one, having a mess of spiky white hair similar to Gaara's, he had an even more bored expression on his face than the blonde female. He had a lollipop in his mouth and was dressed in the same attire as his red haired teammate. Instead of a katana, he had what looked like a giant cleaver for a sword.

The supposed jounin sensei was an odd one, even compared to his team.

He was dark skinned also, his black hair a spiky mess much like his own, but it had a blonde streak in the front-most tip, vaguely reminiscent of lightning, his electric yellow eyes looking at Naruto with barely contained mirth. He was as tall as Kakashi, perhaps two or three inches more so. He had an amused grin, showing his shark-like teeth, which reminded him of Zabuza. He wore no shirt, showing his well-built upper torso, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by his female teammates. He had yellow shinobi pants tucked into his black shinobi sandals, the pants having purple tribal markings of lightning. He had a backpack that Naruto could see was opened, showing what looked like metal rods, like arrows in a quiver. On his hands was the kanji for 'storm'.

He seemed to be staring Naruto down with a smirk, confusing the blonde. "Uh, hello?" Naruto asked daringly.

"Wassup, lil' Nine?" The tall man asked, confusing Naruto even further.

His teammates, on the other hand, were shocked, understanding what he meant, soon followed by Naruto.

"How do you know I" He started to yell, but fell short at the mans placating hands.

"Relax, relax, kid. Watch." He said and soon conjured up not lightning _chakra_, but what looked like _pure lightning_, which took the shape of… a 6?

Naruto was confused until he thought back to the man's odd greeting. _'Nine? 6? What is he going on about? Unless…' _He thought and his eyes widened.

"You're a!" He started but was silenced but the man's hand over his mouth, a sweat drop shown on his forehead.

"Now now, can't have you blabbing my secret around the civvies, can we? Follow us." He said and, removing his hand, lead Naruto and his genin team to Ichiraku Ramens, which Naruto found ironic since that was his destination.

Sitting down and flanked by the two females with the last male to the opposite side of the red headed girl, he turned to Naruto. "Yes, I'm a Jinchuriki. Rokubi to be exact. Names Hibana," He offered.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto answered, surprising all present, except Hibana.

"You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yep. He put Kurama in me." He answered, drawing confused expressions from them again. Instead of Naruto answering, it was Hibana.

"Ah, so you know your Bijuu's name, too?" He asked, receiving a nod from Naruto. In respone, he channeled chakra and pointed to a seal that formed on his stomach. "His name's Saiken. He's kinda energetic but he's nice once you get to know him." He said.

"Nice to meet you, Hibana-san. And tell Saiken-san I said hi." Naruto offered, receiving a wave of the hand from Hibana.

"Cut the honorifics, little man. Makes us feel old. Just Hibana and Saiken are fine." He offered, receiving another nod from Naruto.

"I'm surprised you're so open with saying you're a Jinchuriki." Naruto asked, perplexed, receiving a shrug from Hibana.

"People stopped caring, so I did too." He offered, getting an indifferent shrug from Naruto.

"Wish it was like that here." He said, his eyes glazing over a bit as he fought the memories of his suffering. He was unprepared for Hibana's hand to land on his head.

"I can tell you've had a hard life, Naruto. I know we just met, but we as Jinchuriki need to stick together. We must endure the hardships to show mankind we are not monsters; that we are the difference between them and destruction."

Underneath his hand, Naruto smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. "You're right. Thanks for helping me remember that Hibana nii-san." He said, surprising the man with how he referred to him but the man let out a small smile and kneeled down and hugged Naruto, surprising all present, including Naruto and the Ichiraku family that just showed up seeing many customers. They smiled softly at the scene as they had a feeling the man knew Naruto's secret and didn't care.

Naruto himself was shocked as he didn't even realize he called the man his brother or that the man was hugging him. His eyes glazed over and he shut them as he hugged Hibana back as tears fell slowly.

The two females of Hibana's team smiled softly seeing Hibana's softer side and that he supported the boy who surely had a harder burden than their sensei.

Hibana pulled back from the hug, keeping both hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him in the eye, his own burning with determination. "I believe you will be a very strong person in the future, Naruto. I sense it in your eyes. Saiken believes it, too. We support you for your future endeavors should they affect us Jinchuriki. Now, how do you feel about meeting another of our brothers?" He offered.

Naruto wiped the last tears from his eyes and nodded excitedly at meeting more of his 'family.'

"Okay, then. Follow me." He stood up and turned to his team. "Stay here; I'll be back soon." He ordered, receiving a chorus of 'Hai sensei' from them. Nodding, he turned to Naruto and lead him to the roof of a nearby hotel, where they saw a figure standing near the edge, looking over the village. "Ah, Uirusu-no, it seems you were expecting us." Hibana offered to the figure, Naruto by his side, watching the events unfold. _'Viral? What a weird name.' _He thought, the shrugged as Hibana's name meant 'Spark' and his own meant 'Maelstrom'… or 'fishcake.' He always hated when people brought that up. It's 'Maelstrom' dammit.

The figure before them was unresponsive for a moment, his back to them along with his seemingly impossibly-long crimson and black-tipped hair that reached the back of his knees before he turned to them. "You say something?" He said, causing Naruto to facefault as the man reminded him too much of his sensei already.

Hibana merely sweatdropped at his behavior. "I swear, aniki, you are too laidback. You need to be serious _sooner or later_." He reminded the man.

The supposed Uirusu-no merely shrugged a response, returning to his view of the village, eliciting another sweat drop from both witnesses. "Seriously, Uirusu-no, we got lil' ol' Nine here with us." Hibana reminded.

Uirusu-no slowly turned around, showing himself and his attire. He was a decidedly pale man, which was odd considering her lived in a desert and sun 24/7. He wore a dark gray-brown jounin vest that was opened to show his long sleeved fishnet undershirt. The vest seemed to usually come with odd shoulder pads, but his left one was missing, showing the strap to a single strap backpack. He wore forearm protectors and black fingerless gloves. He had black shinobi pants with a kunai pouch wrapped around his right thigh and bandages that his pants tucked into over his black shinobi boots. He wore orange goggles that hid his right eye just from the light shining and he had odd lines from his mouth, two continuing horizontally from the corners of his mouth and two going down from the same places, reminding him of those battle puppets he saw in some shinobi catalogs. His Suna headband was on the backpack strap that showed crossing his fishnet-clad chest under his open vest. "Nine, huh?" He asked, receiving a nod from Naruto. He then held up two fingers, signifying he held the Nibi, who he introduced as Matatabi. "Nice to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He greeted, surprising the blonde.

"How do you already know my name?" He asked. His answer was the air around his left shoulder shifting until it seemed a wooden rat appeared from thin air, the construct scuttling down Naruto's body and onto Uirusu's shoulder. "How did I not feel that?" He asked, surprised he didn't notice something as big as his head apparently right next to his head.

"Seals." Uirusu answered simply. "Waterproof, fire proof, camouflage, silence, recording, and weightlessness for smaller puppets. Together, they make the ultimate spy; always listening, always watching, unseen, unheard, unfelt, unknown." He added, smirking at Naruto's awed face. The moment was broken by a rather curt interjection from Hibana.

"Good Kami, you love to show off for the kids, don't you?" He asked jokingly.

"Of course. I can so rarely do it in Suna, where everyone knows what I am. And Gaara is even worse, feared as a relic of the past that wants to destroy." He reminded sadly.

Naruto understood what he meant, as the meeting with Gaara flooded his mind, reminding him of the maniacal vibes he was getting from the red head. He then grew confused hearing his village. "Suna? I thought you were spiritual brothers, aren't you at least from the same village?" He asked.

Hibana answered this time. "We were in the beginning but Uirusu left, hearing the call of puppetry from Suna." He said jokingly at his exaggeration.

"Say what you want, but I have taken the art to new heights that surely no one before or after me has done before." Uirusu shot back.

"I will consent to that; you are very capable when it comes to puppetry. And destroying the weakness of puppet users in terms of close combat and taijutsu surely speaks of your work." Hibana praised.

"Fuck yeah." He said rather unscrupulously, ending the conversation of praise on a comedic note, eliciting a laugh from all around. "Anyway, I suppose you're here for my support in future endeavors." He questioned.

"Yes. This boy has been through hell and back for 12 years, while you and I suffered _maybe _3 years before either people just ignored me or stayed away from you but didn't treat you like a monster." He started, receiving a nod from Uirusu. "We are obligated to support this kid. I know you see what I saw; he has a bright yet difficult future ahead."

Uirusu merely nodded, agreeing with him; the boy had a journey before him, and needed all the help he could get.

"Now, do you sense any other Jinchuriki in the village? We may need everyone." Hibana asked.

Uirusu nodded and, sending chakra to his nose, sniffed the air and was silent for a bit. "The Sanbi is in Kiri, the Yonbi is in the Hokage Tower, the Gobi is too far for me to find, but he might be in Tsuchi no Kuni, just farther than Kiri, the Nanabi is in Taki, and the Hachibi is in Rice Country." He said.

"Wow, that's a strong nose." Naruto commented.

"I can only do this because of my excellent chakra control. Due to my art, I need it to fight. With it, I can concentrate youkai to my nose and find where any of the Jinchuriki are, at least as far as Kiri and a bit of Tsuchi no Kuni." He answered the unasked question.

"What _is _your art, anyway?" Naruto asked, receiving Hibana slapping his own face and sighing while muttering 'Now you did it.'

Uirusu smirked. "That's a secret." He simply answered and disappeared in a shunshin, surprising Hibana into shock.

"Oh my Kami, he didn't show off!" He exclaimed, shocked beyond belief.

"Maybe he didn't have enough time." Naruto shrugged.

Hibana merely shook his head. "Whatever. Let's go to the Hokage Tower, he mentioned Shijio is there." He offered, receiving a nod though confused look from Naruto.

They both disappeared in a shunshin, Hibana a lightning and Naruto a leaf.

**(Hokage Tower)**

Both Hibana and Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office, almost giving the man a heart attack.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you not to do that!" He exclaimed, clutching his chest jokingly.

"Sorry, Jiji. Just wanted to meet another brother of mine." Naruto offered with a smile.

"Brother?" Hiruzen asked.

"I believe he means me." Shijio said, turning to face the duo.

Although almost his entire body was hidden beneath a black cloak with red lining around the zipper and edges, they could see his face; at least from above the nose. He seemed to have a high collar underneath the cloak as well. His skin was dark, though not as much as Hibana's. He had red eyes with no pupils and black sclera, a sight that unnerved Naruto somewhat. The oddest part was that he looked like he had running makeup from his eyes, as he had streaks of black like a figure of sorrow. He had a coarse voice, the voice of a man who lived a long time and saw many things.

"Y-you're Shijio?" Naruto stuttered, uneasy around those eyes and his voice, receiving a nod from Shijio.

"That I am. I apologize if my voice and eyes put you off; it's part of my Kekkei Genkai." He said, receiving a questioning glance from Naruto.

"What is it?" He asked.

"**Bodi Juen**." He answered.

"Body Grudge?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Shijio. "What's it do?" he added.

Shijio looked to the Hokage for approval, receiving a nod. Nodding back, he turned to Naruto. "Follow me." He disappeared in a shunshin of what looked like metal dust.

Confused, Naruto followed his oddly unique chakra signature to a secluded training ground. It had a hint of being odd for being a Jinchuriki, like himself, but the majority of its oddness was a sort of second being within him, besides the Yonbi.

Shrugging, Naruto landed to the side of the training ground to watch what was sure to be a display of his Kekkei Genkai.

Shijio stood in the center of the field, stock still, as if he were deciding something. "Okay." He suddenly said to no one. "Magnetism and Steel it is." He added, further confusing Naruto.

He slowly unzipped his cloak and shrugged it off, showing he wore a sleeveless high collar vest that was missing the back. On his back were the kanji for 'fire', 'water', 'earth', 'wind', 'lightning', 'magnetism' and 'steel.'

The skin underneath the first five kanji wriggled and soon burst as what looks like black threads grew out his back and separated into 5 separate masses, all swirling with each of the first kanji's elements within their bodies.

The first mass slowly righted itself and stood tall, like a giant shaggy human; it's face pure fire with some visions of a demonic lion's face, as it's body of the mysterious threads writhed with the fire within. The next four masses all followed suit, the lightning forming a legless figure similar to the fire creature, it's head a demonic bull's made of lightning, the wind was a sort of pudgy four legged bird with lines of threads for wings with sparse webbing between them and wind blades forming into a sort of simplified bird beak, the earth being a sort of 'strongman' of the group, it's hulking forearms meeting the ground along with its moderately, but comparingly smaller, legs, and it's body held what seemed to be a tornado of dirt and rocks, its head a sort of oni made of rock. The water seemed to be floating in the air, keeping it's 'fish' motif as it had a long body covered haphazardly with fins made of the threads, its body writhing with rippling tides of water, and its face seemed to be solid, yet still liquid water, keeping its shape of an odd fish but still flowing water.

Shijio stood amongst them, definitely the smallest of the group, as it seemed he could ride on the lightning, water, or wind creatures, and the fire and earth creatures were at least twice his height.

Naruto was beyond surprised at what he saw; these large creatures just burst from this man's back and he didn't seem to have suffered at all. Looking closely, he could see a shadowed mass within the storm of their respective elements. He saw that the 'magnetism' and 'steel' kanji were still intact.

"This is my **Bodi Juen**; I control this being within me and it gives me control of the elements as I consume hearts of masters of them." He said, his coarse tone foreboding and adding to his statement that he essentially ripped the hearts from still living people. "It also lets me form my own arsenal of weapons out of the threads. Observe." He said and held out his arms, which Naruto now noticed had stitches at all the joints on them and thick black bands that covered half his forearms, as the stitches writhed as more threads slithered out, and his arms were overtaken with the mysterious substance, as they formed a lance over his right arm and a shield over his left (**I do not take credit for this idea; credit goes to livesinshadows for this idea as I couldn't really think of more to separate this character's ability from Jiongu more**) as he hunched forward a bit as more threads burst from his back, but these stayed connected as they formed wings, much more convincing than the wind creatures, as he slowly flew upwards, retracting the Sword and Shield combination. At his apex of flight, he stayed hovering in the air, using wind chakra to keep him afloat in a single place as using the wings was extremely tiring, and pointed both his index fingers at a tree. Concentrating, his fingers exploded with the black threads and shot forward like bullets, piercing the trees with extreme ease.

Naruto winced, imagining what that could do to a human body, but couldn't help in watching with awe. He watched as Shijio slowly hovered down and his 'wings' retracted into his back. He stood as all the thread creatures barreled into his back, slithering into his body and closing their crash landings with stitches that immediately heal and the kanji return. "Wow…" was all Naruto could say.

Hibana sighed as he mysteriously appeared next to Naruto. "I forgot; you like to show off, too." He uttered, earning a glare from Shijio.

Naruto couldn't help but feel excited; his family just got bigger and more badass.

End Ch. 11

By far my longest chapter. So, what did you guys think? Sorry if you find it illogical for Shijio to just show off almost everything he has to Naruto but they're allies and thus need nothing to hide. The last kanji on his body will just be a surprise. I hope you enjoyed my reveals of two of our OC jinchuriki.

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi! :D So yeah, I got some positive feedback about Uirusu-no, Shijio and Hibana. I'm really happy for that, you guys. Now, for a heads up, I _might _make either a Bleach story with a second team of Espada, a sort of negative half or a NarutoxDMC Crossover. PM what you think I should start, if either at all, or stay continuing these four stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Hey" -Human speech

_'Hey' _-Human thought

**"Hey" **-Jutsu/Demon speech

_**'Hey' **_-Demon thought

_Drip _-Slight sound effects

While Naruto was busy getting to know Hibana and Shijio, Uirusu-no had appeared at the hotel his team from Suna were staying at, grabbed Gaara's shoulder, and disappeared with him in another shunshin to a private training ground, jumping back once they appeared, dodging Gaara's sand as it lashed out at the man who dared to both get close to him and touch him.

"Don't touch me, old man. I will kill you, even if it won't prove my existence." Gaara growled out, narrowing his teal eyes on Uirusu. His eyes widened when said man disappeared and showed up in front of him, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him up to eye level, his sand mysteriously not reacting to his chakra or mental commands, as he realized his supposed sensei had slapped on a chakra seal on him, stopping the flow of his own chakra, as well as Shukaku's youkai. Gaara was suddenly afraid for his life, as he was never without access to his sand. This man could end his existence with a flick of his wrist. He felt something he hadn't felt since he was a child and the assassination attempts began: fear.

"Calm down, Gaara. I'm not going to kill you. I just want to talk. About your way of life." Uirusu reassured, receiving a glare from Gaara at what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not so much choking as just growling.

"Your way of life will destroy you and everything around you. You must abandon it or I will strike you down, before Naruto-san can during the invasion." He answered, seeing Gaara's eyes widen as he asked for the impossible; for him to abandon his way of life, existing through killing. He knew no other way to live.

"What are you talking about? You're more insane than mother." Gaara retorted, glaring at Uirusu.

Chuckling, Uirusu put Gaara down, but kept his chakra sealed. "Naruto Uzumaki, you can sense he is a strong one, can't you?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Gaara was silent as he thought over his confrontation with the blonde jinchuriki. He nodded almost unnoticeably, but Uirusu saw it. "He's strong because he fights for those he loves, because he wants to prove to everyone he isn't a demon. He is not you Gaara, though he has suffered much worse. He has braved the storm, and come out stronger than ever. Do you understand this Gaara?" He asked.

Gaara didn't respond mesmerized by what he was hearing.

"I see you need time to thinking about this. In the meantime, I have been ordered by Kazekage-sama to train you in controlling your youkai." He lied, knowing his supposed Kazekage was the snake sannin Orochimaru, his hidden puppets surveying the man the minute he felt something foul about the Kazekage.

"What would you know about controlling youkai?" Gaara asked, not knowing his sensei was a jinchuriki like him.

Smirking, Uirusu merely closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon, his was engulfed in a chakra cloak shaped like a cat with one tail, his eyes opening to show they were slitted behind his goggles which were glowing a dark orange. His smirk widened, showing his elongated canines, at seeing Gaara shake from the feeling of dread washing over him. Releasing his youkai before it could draw too much attention; the chakra cloak disappeared, as did Gaara's shaking, but not Uirusu's smirk.

"Now you know; I know a lot more about controlling youkai than you think. I have mastered my control over Matatabi, and she has consented to helping me, in return for some... ahm, favors." He coughed into his hand, averting his gaze as a faint blush appeared on his face.

His eyebrow twitched when he heard an all-too-familiar purring within his mind. **"Mmm, don't pretend you didn't love it. I'll be glad to return the 'favor' anytime, Uirusu-kun." **Matatabi said, trying to flood Uirusu's mind with some rather revealing images from their latest favor.

_'Goddammit, Mata-chan, not now!' _Uirusu yelled back, fighting his blush. Cutting the link at hearing her laughter, he returned to the matter at hand, completely ignoring the odd look Gaara was giving him.

"Let us begin." He started, receiving a hesitant nod from Gaara as Uirusu removed the chakra seal. Almost immediately, Gaara's sand launched out and threw Uirusu to the side.

"That was for sealing my chakra. Let us begin... sensei." Gaara said, surprising a part of Uirusu, as the boy had never called him sensei before. Nodding, the man stood up, dusting off any sand particles, and began his tor- I mean, training.

**(Hokage Tower)**

After spending some time getting to know Hibana and Shijio, the latter of which he managed to get used to his mannerisms, Naruto left Hiruzen's office with a goodbye, and appeared outside the tower, and shunshin'd his way to his usual training ground, returning to his training for the rest of the day.

**(Flashback end) (Yeah, flashback spanning two chapters, what of it?)**

Naruto chuckled to himself, shaking his head at his rather odd family, confusing Hinata at his sudden amusement.

"What's so funny, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto just waved his hand. "Just reminiscing about family. I'll explain later. Come on, I hope they have some ramen." He added with enthusiasm, almost dragging Hinata to the mess hall, the bluenette giggling at his antics, and followed him.

Upon reaching the mess hall, Naruto was greeted by the scent of fresh ramen, although by the smell of it, he could tell it wasn't as good as Ichiraku's, but he would cope. He got in line with Hinata, getting his prized ramen and Hinata some rice balls with a side of her favorite food, cinnamon buns, and they sat down together in comfortable silence. Once they finished and disposed of the dishes, they decided to sit among their friends to see how they were doing, together of course, the two were inseparable for now. The few kunoichi that were among the groups almost squealed like fan girls at the two as they cuddled while talking to everyone, while also being surprised Naruto finally noticed the shy girl.

Naruto held Hinata as she sat in his lap and wrapped his hands around her stomach, resting them on her legs, her hands resting on his as she sighed in content and closed her eyes. He rested his head on hers and basked in her company, essentially cutting out anyone else from his attention. The more fangirl-ish kunoichi couldn't hold in their squeals as Naruto and Hinata cuddled.

Naruto chuckled to himself silently, making sure not to jostle Hinata out of her comfort. He loved moments like these.

**(3 days later)**

All the genin stood in lines before the Hokage and their collective jounin sensei, as well as the exam proctor. Of the 28 teams that survived the first part of the exam, just over a quarter was left. The rookie nine, Team Gai, Kabuto's team, the Suna siblings, the Oto team, and the Kumo team were all that were left.

Sakura was shaken at how easily so many teams were disposed of by the second part of the exam, growing fearful when her eyes settled on Sasuke's curse mark from Orochimaru.

Sasuke was busy brooding and grabbing his curse mark, as it sent jolts of pain through his body.

Naruto was busy thinking about a way to use fire release with his Jyuuken, as well as waving to Hinata, who shyly waved back, a cute blush on her face.

Shino was thinking about the fascinating insects he ran into in the forest, Kiba was thinking about how to get with Hinata, and the Hyuuga heiress herself was busy reminiscing about their moment in the mess hall, her blush seemingly permanent.

Ino was thinking about how to get Sasuke to pay attention to her, Choji was thinking about the kinds of barbeque, and Shikamaru was thinking what he always did, 'Troublesome.'

Lee was busy thinking about the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH!' Neji was just glaring heatedly at Hinata, and Tenten was thinking about a new weapons shipment they were receiving at the Higurashi shop.

Kabuto's and the Oto teams were only thinking 'Orochimaru-sama.'

Gaara was, ironically, not conversing with 'mother,' as his training with Uirusu had helped him master using Shukaku's youkai so he wouldn't be insane. He still couldn't sleep, since the weak seal was still faulty, and Uirusu didn't have a seal strong enough to strengthen it. Kankurou and Temari were thinking about the invasion plan happening soon.

Omoi was, of course, overthinking that if he fought his opponent, he might kill him, and Konoha would retaliate against Kumo for killing their genin, plunging Kumogakure into war with the strongest village in the elemental nations. Of course, he forgot that killing was fair in the Chuunin Exams, but let's not tell him that.

Karui was busy thinking about how to hurt Omoi for his stupidity he was surely thinking about, and Samui was merely thinking about how 'cool' these Exams will be.

All their attention was caught as the Hokage cleared his throat and started a speech about how the Chuunin Exams were really a replacement for war, as the genin were to 'show off' for their respective villages, so other villages would know the strength of theirs, and to gain the favor of the Daimyo's for more missions so their economy could grow. He also went on about how they were to have preliminaries now, so not to waste the Daimyo's and feudal lord's time

A sickly jounin appeared before the Hokage, asking for the reigns to the preliminaries. Receiving a nod, the man turned around, showing his pale complexion and the dark bags under his eyes.

"Hello, all. I am Hayate Gekko, and I will be taking over for the preliminaries." He greeted, breaking into a coughing fit. "If anyone would like to drop out of the exams now, please raise your hand." He said, coughing a bit more.

Kabuto raised his hand, stating he was low on chakra and extremely tired and made a show of himself by 'limping' towards the exit.

"Okay, now that we have an odd number of genin, one of you will have to fight twice. Please turn your attention to the board to see who that will be." He said, coughing as a slab of the wall behind the giant Tora hand sign rose, showing a scoreboard that cycled through the names until it landed on one.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Said blonde smirked, happy that he'll get to show off twice. He quickly changed his face to one of indifference when everyone turned to him.

"Seeing as no one else seems to want to leave, let us begin. The board will say the names of the first round." Hayate said, coughing once again.

Everyone watched as the board flickered, now showing two spaces, and they landed on the names of the first round.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yoroi Akado.

Said Uchiha smirked that he would be the first to fight, but winced at the curse mark. Ignoring it, he prepared to jump down, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, and his attention. "Don't use chakra or your Sharingan, Sasuke. The curse mark will activate, and I'll be forced to intervene." He whispered, receiving a glare from Sasuke that he would dare interrupt an Uchiha's fight, but reluctantly agreed. Jumping down to his waiting opponent, he looked forward, determined, but slightly unnerved that he couldn't use chakra or his prized Sharingan.

"Are both contestants ready to begin?" Hayate asked, looking between both of them. Upon receiving two nods, he raised his hand in the air. "Very well. Hajime!" He sliced his hand down, then jumped back to stand next to the Hokage.

Sasuke immediately launched himself at Yoroi, agreeing with himself to use taijutsu only in this fight.

His opponent dodged, and slammed a fist down on his head, making him change direction in midair to go for the ground. Sasuke acted quickly, whipping his hands down, landing in a handstand, and stopping his heads collision course with the floor, and used his place to whip-kick Yoroi under his chin, snapping his head back.

Yoroi stumbled a bit, but didn't seem to be phased by the attack. He immediately snapped his arm out and grabbed Sasuke by his face, lifting up so the taller boy stood straight, Sasuke's feet a few inches off the ground.

Sasuke suddenly felt his strength start to leave him. _'What the? My chakra... he's draining it?!' _He thought in alarm, and immediately, though with difficulty with his forced fatigue, he snapped his fist into Yoroi's face, releasing himself from his grip, and breaking the older boys sunglasses, showing his glaring eyes.

Although no one could see, they could tell the boy was smirking. "Like my surprise? I can sap my enemies chakra and add it to my own with my mere touch. Guess your prized Uchiha eyes won't help you here." He mocked, seeing Sasuke grit his teeth at mentioning his Sharingan, which he couldn't use anyway because of Kakashi's restriction.

Thinking back on any taijutsu techniques he could use, Sasuke remembered his fight with Rock Lee, and a determined smirk grew on his face. "Lets see what your special ability can do if you can't grab me." He remarked, and shot himself towards Yoroi at a faster pace than before, shocking Yoroi, but not for long.

He appeared within Yoroi's guard, holding himself up with his hands, and shot his heel into the older genins chin, sending him high into the air. Using pure speed from his recollection, he appeared under the airborne Yoroi, he held his index and middle fingers to the middle of his spine. "I'll admit, I took this tehnique from someone else. But from here on, it's all original." He remarked, and began his assault, swinging his right leg around, although it was blocked by Yoroi's forearm. Thinking quickly, he swung his left fist, blocked again by Yoroi's free hand. Smirking, he swung his free leg, uninterrupted by a block, and connecting to his stomach. With the shock of the attack, Yoroi's guard fell, and Sasuke continued with swinging his right fist into Yoroi's face, possibly breaking his nose. When they were just above the ground, Sasuke twisted himself in the air so he appeared above Yoroi, and snapped his right foot into Yoroi's face, right into the floor. "**Shishi Rendan!**" He yelled out, finishing his technique.

Everyone was stunned at his show, but none more so that Lee and Gai that the Uchiha had stolen their **Front Lotus **technique, even if he changed it up a bit. Gai's face was fixed into a stern mask as he faced his eternal rival. "Kakashi, you would allow your student to steal a technique of mine?" He asked.

Kakashi showed sorrow in his eye, a look that softened Gai's gaze. "I'm sorry, Gai. I didn't know he stole your **Front Lotus**; I promise you, he will be punished for stealing a fellow shinobi's technique without permission. I taught him better than that, but it seems it didn't get through." He apologized, receiving an understanding nod from Gai.

As Sasuke was declared the winner and Yoroi was taken away by the medics, Kakashi shunshin'd to behind Sasuke and grabbed his shoulder, applying extra pressure to surely get his attention. "We're sealing that Curse mark, then we'll have a talk about stealing a fellow shinobi's technique." He intoned.

Sasuke merely smirked. "He should be honored his technique was used by an Uchiha; surely no one else would use that losers style since he can't even use ninjutsu or genjutsu." He would have continued his egotistical tirade, but a chop to the neck silenced, his body slouching into Kakashi's grip, the pair soon disappearing in the scarecrows Shunshin.

"Now that that has been dealt with, let the second match be discerned." Hayate said, turning everyone's attention to the scoreboard as he coughed more.

Akimichi Choji vs. Aburame Shino.

The former grew pale that he would have to fight a friend of his, as well as bugs. He hated bugs; they always tried to steal his food. Shino showed no outward reaction to the choice, but he was frowning underneathe his high collar.

"Proctor, I forfeit." Choji called over the railing. He sensed Shino sending him a look and merely replied with a smile and a thumbs up. Again, Shino showed no reaction, but Choji could tell the boy was smiling and nodding mutely.

"Very well, then. The third match will be..."

Sabaku no Kankurou vs. Misumi Tsuguru.

Both genin immediately jumped over the railing, the remaining member of Kabuto's team wearing clothes like Yoroi, except he lacked the fingerless gloves, and his glasses were clear like Kabuto's, showing his eyes that seemed similar to Yoroi's.

Kankuro walked forward with a confident smirk.

"Hajime!" Hayate swung his hand down, and jumped back again.

**(Balcony)**

Almost immediately when the matches started, Naruto and Hinata latched on to each other and cuddled, watching the matches, making a comment now and then, eliciting a giggle from Hinata and a snicker from Naruto, as well as a gaping stare the first time that the heiress would make a joke; she seemed too sweet to do that. He might be an influence on her... not to say that was a bad thing, mind you.

The current match between Gaara's older brother and Kabuto's equally creepy teammate was... interesting.

The Konoha genin revealed a very odd ability: he could stretch his limbs and twist them as if his bones were rubber. Upon wrapping Kankurou in a python-like grip, he threatened to snap his neck if he didn't give up. upon Kankurou's bravado, he did just that, eliciting a sickening snap that echoed throughout the room. Everyone's eyes widened in horror, except the remaining Suna genin, as if their teammate hadn't died.

Misumi merely chuckled, rather evilly, Naruto mused. He however noticed pieces of 'Kankurou's' face chipping off. his head suddenly snapped clean around to face Misumi, showing it was a smirking puppet with a third eye in its forehead and a huge shag of spiky brown hair. The package on the puppets back unraveled, showing Kankurou controlling the puppet with chakra strings.

He smirked, and turned Misumi's threat back on him, his puppets six arms wrapping around Misumi and crushing his ribs and neck, killing him instantly. He smirked, and recalled his puppet to his side.

Upon declaring Kankurou the winner, and medics carting away Misumi's body, the scoreboard shuffled again.

Haruno Sakura vs. Samui.

The former shook with renewed determination, irritated at her opponent, as she felt a pang of jealousy at the girl's clearly well-endowed chest, and her... washboard of one.

They both jumped over the railing, landing in front of each other, Sakura had a determined expression on her face, and Samui a bored visage.

"Hajime!" Hayate called, repeating the process.

"She's done for." Naruto commented, eliciting questioning looks from Hinata and her teammates.

"Why do you say that about your own teammate, Naruto-kun?" His hime asked.

"She hasn't trained at all, only fawning over Sasuke, and I can tell there is more under Samui's mask than we see." He answered, receiving a nod from all around, including Kakashi, the scarecrow proud he took to heart his phrase 'Look underneath the underneath.'

Sakura launched herself at Samui, her speed the academy norm, not impressing anyone watching, the Hokage just a bit disappointed, not in Kakashi, but in her. He knew the lazy jounin was anything but when it came to training his genin team. The Civilian Council be damned, he trained them equally, or tried. The girl shirked the training for being the Uchiha's cheerleader, fanning his flaming ego. He sighed, as the kunoichi standard had fallen from grace. The Higurashi girl was the only serious one, the Yamanaka had potential, as did the Hyuuga heiress, but the latter was taken care of by his grandson-figure, Naruto.

Thinking this over, he realized there were very few kunoichi that have even made it this far. this saddened him even more, as kunoichi were the deciding factor in the Second and Third Shinobi Wars, acting as spies. Now the faction had shrunk and weakened; twice again he damned the Civilian Council for lowering the standards in the Academy. He promised himself he would right this wrong once the preliminaries were over.

Throughout his mental tirade, the match between Sakura and Samui had finished, which saddened him even further.

The Haruno's punch was easily blocked, the force used to throw her over her opponents shoulder, who followed up with a Raiton jutsu that struck home, right in her stomach, launching her into the wall. She was immediately knocked out on her impact, eliciting a sweatdrop from about everyone, even the Hokage.

Murmurs of Konoha's standards lowering spread among the foreign visitors, but was quickly silenced by a sliver of killer intent from the Hokage.

"Well, since... _that _is taken care of..." Hayate started, watching medics carry away Sakura, the frontmost one shaking his head at the girls weakness. "Let us begin the next match." He finished, as the scoreboard shuffled again.

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

Both contestants smirked, although for different reasons; Naruto smirked that he got to show off, and fight one of his best friends, and Kiba smirked because, not knowing about Naruto's latest upgrade, believed it would be an easy win, even though he berated himself for thinking that way about one of his childhood friends.

Both genin jumped down to the arena, smirking at each other.

"No holding back, right Kiba/Naruto?" Both asked the other, receiving smirks, as well as slight chuckles from each other for the almost synched comments.

"Ready? Hajime!"

Round 5 had begun, and Naruto was ready.

End Ch. 12

So yeah, what did you think? Switched around matches, Gaara actually training, Naruto and Hinata being adorable, and Naruto gets to kick ass, twice! :D Always fun! Tell me what you think.

Ja ne!


End file.
